


A Vampire's Demonic Love

by CaladeanFey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaladeanFey/pseuds/CaladeanFey
Summary: Modern day story in the modernized city of Konoha with supernatural beings.Demon fox Naruto is just trying to make it through highschool without causing to much trouble. Enter vampire Sasuke into Naruto's once peaceful life.Vampire Sasuke wanted to be left alone but due to his caring older brother's concern for his lack of a social life he is forced to interact with "humans" at his new school in the city of Konoha.What could possibly go wrong? Everything of course.Slow build to SasuNaru





	1. Good Morning Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the best at grammar so please let me know if there are mistakes, (be exact). This was edited by my loving sister but since I am lacking sleep while editing this something may go wrong. 
> 
> Slow build to SasuNaru, you are in it for the long haul.

                                                                                             **Naruto Uzumaki**

 

      Sunlight casts its first rays through the open window, causing the blue and orange curtains to flutter with the gentle spring breeze. Inside the bedroom, an orange quilt on black bedsheets moves up and down with the sleeping breaths of its inhabitant. Spiked hair gold as the sun that glimmers on it, peeks above the soft fabric. On the bedside table, a Dragon Ball Z themed alarm clock rings signaling the owner it’s time to get up. A tan hand snakes out from under the covers and deftly presses the snooze button before retreating back into the warmth from which it emerged.

      “Naruto! I know that was your alarm clock just now. Get up already it’s time for school.” Minato calls from downstairs.

      “Five more minutes!” a muffled voice shouts tiredly from beneath the covers.

      “You have ten minutes to get your butt down here before I feed your pancakes to Kyuubi.” Minato calls up.

      “I’m up!” the boy shouts flinging back the orange covers.

      Naruto hears chuckling from his dad downstairs as he stretches with a yawn. Dressed only in a pair of black boxers he starts grabbing some clothes to throw on after he takes a quick shower. At seventeen, Naruto is toned with almost no body fat despite his love and abnormal consumption of ramen. Like all the men in his family he was naturally tanned with eyes bluer than the sky. He had his dad Minato’s spiky blonde hair which he never bothered to run a comb through. Three whisker-like scars cover each cheek giving him a unique appearance and had also been at one time a physical trait bullies picked on. Not for long of course, Naruto was quick to anger and even had he not beat the shit out of all the bullies his older brother Kurama would have. He stumbles into the shower and lets out a yelp as the cold spray hits his skin. The long slim blue crystal with two silver beads that hangs on a leather cord around his neck flashes as it catches the light. The necklace was a gift from his grandmother Tsunade and Naruto’s most treasured possession. He never took it off unless absolutely necessary.

      Naruto quickly washes himself then throws on his clothes, a set of baggy black pants, a dark blue t-shirt with a slim open orange jacket vest, and black fingerless gloves. His blue crystal necklace dangles over the shirt, clinking with the silver beads. Naruto is still drying his hair as he thuds down the stairs. His sensitive nose is greeted by the smell of pancakes and sizzling bacon. His dad stands over the stove spatula in hand flipping pancakes onto a plate. Minato’s long spiky blonde hair is held back by a headband, and he wears a light blue apron over his white shirt and black dress pants so as not to stain them. A gold wedding band circles his left ring finger even though his wife Kushina Uzumaki had been dead for twelve years. Kushina had been a vibrant, hyper active and at times a dangerously over protective woman, especially when it came to her family. She and Minato had married right out of high school and six months later Kushina had given birth to Kurama.

      Three years later, the fourth member of the family, Naruto, came along. When Naruto was five Kushina had been expecting again with his little sister, but during the fifth month of her pregnancy, Kushina had gotten in a car accident. A drunk driver had hit his mother and aunt Sabaku who had been taking Kushina for a check-up that day head on. No one made it out alive. It had been a devastating blow on the family, especially on Naruto and his cousin Gaara who were both the same age and very attached to their mothers. Even though Minato was a widow at the young age of 26, he refused to get remarried or date another person again. In the last twelve years, he had kept his oath as well as the wedding ring in place. Naruto had always respected his dad for that. Loving one person and being that loyal, even after death, most people wouldn’t . . . couldn’t do it, but Minato had.

      Naruto eagerly takes the plate his father passes him with a smile and sits at the table digging into the fluffy round discs as Kurama comes in. Kurama has his mother’s dark red hair with streaks of black which he let grow down to his waist. Like Minato and Naruto he is tall and slim with a fair amount of muscle despite his more delicate look. Kurama bore the same breath-taking blue eyes as his father and brother.

      “What’s up Kit.” He says ruffling Naruto’s hair and scratching his own stomach, causing his loose green shirt to hitch up an inch and show off the black edges of a tattoo.

      “Hey Kurama.” Naruto greets through a mouthful of pancake.

      A large thud sounds as an enormous fluffy orange cat jumps onto the table and purrs for attention.

      “Hey Kyuubi, sweetheart.” Kurama says reaching over to scratch the giant orange she-cat’s chin.

      When Naruto was in elementary school he had found the abandoned Kyuubi as a kitten outside his school on the side of the road while it was raining. When Kurama had come to walk home with him he noticed Naruto sheltering the kitten inside his coat. Similar to his brother, Kurama had a soft spot for animals so he and Naruto had gone home with the kitten and begged their dad to let them keep it. Minato had been unsure at first since the kitten was just so tiny and looked near the brink of death, but in the end he had given in. His fears were proven false after Kyuubi grew up. After a few years the puny kitten grew into a monstrous fluffy lion cub that loved to sit on shoulders and act as a purring fur piece.

      The oversized cat rubs lovingly against Kurama’s palm before moving towards Naruto. The large she cat places her front paws on the side of his arm and with a practiced move leaps onto his shoulders and snuggles into fur piece position, purring into his ear. Naruto laughs as her whiskers tickle against his sensitive earlobes.

      “Don’t forget to take her off before you leave Naruto, Ms. Baylock almost had a heart-attack when you walked by the other morning.” Minato lectures handing Kurama a plate piled high with steaming pancakes.

      “Yeah, I apologized for that by the way.” Naruto replied.

      Yesterday Kyuubi had fallen asleep on his shoulders and Naruto being so used to her weight had actually been on his way to school with her until their new neighbor, a mile away had seen him and shrieked in fright thinking some rabid animal was trying to gnaw his face off and gouge out his throat. Usually it wasn’t a big deal but Ms. Baylock was eighty-three and already had heart problems. Needless to say Naruto was going to be more careful around her from now on. However if she tried setting him up with her single twenty-four year old granddaughter like she had Kurama he wasn’t holding back.

      After finishing his meal he puts his plate in the sink and slides Kyuubi onto his dad’s shoulders while simultaneously giving him a hug: then quickly hugs Kurama before he rushes out the door, almost forgetting his orange and black book bag in the process. Naruto and his family actually live on the outskirts of Konoha, their property bordering a thick wooded area; their closest neighbor was Ms. Baylock who was a mile away down a dirt road that turned to pavement at her driveway. Konoha’s high school is located in the center of town so usually Naruto hitches a ride with a friend or catches a bus that makes a stop a few blocks from Ms. Baylock’s house. On colder days, his dad or Kurama will drive him to school. Minato worked at home and took weekend trips to the bigger neighboring city of Suna, where his Kurama also attends college, though he mostly stays in Konoha since all his classes are online.

      Naruto enjoys his leisurely walk, kicking aside rocks, just enjoying the sunlight and woodsy smell. He waves and shouts a greeting to Ms. Baylock who is clipping rose thorns in her flowerbed. She waves back and continues her trimming, a straw hat hanging low over her head, thick leather gloves protecting her scissor-laden hands. Naruto arrives at the bus stop, as always regretting when his dirt path turns into smooth tar. Eight minutes go by before the rickety old city bus pulls up. He says hi to Asuma, the bus driver, before plopping into one of the front row seats. Only two other people are on at this time since the bus will pick up the bulk of its passengers closer to the city. Kiba had promised to start picking him up every day again when his car gets out of the shop on Wednesday. Naruto was okay with the bus, but he likes riding with friends better.

      It took another twenty minutes and thirteen stops to get to Konoha High School; Naruto always sits in the front so he can get off first. The minute his foot hit pavement he is tackled to the ground with laughter ringing in his ear. Naruto lands on his back with an “Oomph.”

      “Ha ha, off your guard today huh Naruto.” A wild brown haired boy with red upside down triangular marks on his cheeks says staring down at him.

      “Wasn’t expecting to be jumped by an untrained mutt so early in the morning Kiba.” Naruto laughs shoving the other boy off.

      “You two really just can’t keep your hands off each other can you.” A lazy voice comments with a yawn.

      “Hey Shikamaru, good timing I need to copy your homework.” Kiba says glomping onto the ponytail wearing teenager.

      “Hey, that’s cheating!” Naruto yells.

      “Oh shut it, I know you had Kurama help you with yours.” Kiba says sticking his tongue out at Naruto.

      “And that is why it’s cheating; Kurama actually makes me do the problems.” Naruto whines.

      “What a drag.” Shikamaru says untangling Kiba from his arm. “You can have the answers but I didn’t show any work.”

      “What!? They’re math problems Shika the teacher won’t even accept them unless you show your work.” Kiba explains.

      Shikamaru just cocks an eyebrow at him like ‘are you seriously that stupid’.

      “Oh right, forgot that the almighty genius Shikamaru never has to show his work because he is always right.” Kiba says with a mock worshipping bow.

      That is true. Shikamaru had already gotten scholarship offers from over 55 colleges when he was a freshman, each year the number just went goes up. He got a perfect ACT score and has an IQ with 3 digits and only the first digit was less than seven. Lazy as Shikamaru was there was no doubt he was an insanely smart person.

      “Come on first class is history and I wanna catch some z’s” Shikamaru says walking towards the school doors.

      Naruto and Kiba follow while Kiba tries to bum the math homework off Naruto. He figured a C was better than an F. Upon reaching the classroom they sat together, Kiba hurrying to copy Naruto’s homework, while Naruto day-dreams about the kind of ramen he’ll would make Kiba buy him for lunch. Neji Hyuuga walked in a few minutes later sitting in the seat next to Shikamaru, running a hand through his long silken brown hair and setting up his school supplies in their perfectly planned positions. Neji was a little bit OCD, but not enough to bother other people… too much, just never mess with the line of hair care products by his bath tub. When he came after Naruto and Kiba with a sharpened fork intent on murder after they had done exactly that, they learned the hard way just how much he cared about them being in the proper order.

      "Didn’t do your homework again I see Inuzuka.” Neji comments moving a notebook a little to the left on his desk till it was perfectly placed between his pencil and water bottle.

      “Shove it Hyuuga. Not all of us want on or can make it to the Dean’s list.” Kiba snarks as he finishes the last problem in barely legible handwriting.

      “If you would just get a tutor.” Neji comments.

      “Nice try, Shikamaru just falls asleep on me. Ino is a bitch. Naruto is a C student that shouldn’t be teaching anybody, and you are just too prissy for my liking.” Kiba says putting away his freshly copied homework.

      "I meant asking Sakura or Hinata you flea bag.” Neji growls.

      “Oh my God! You are actually encouraging me to get close to your very shy, very attractive cousin. Neji, I feel honored.” Kiba grins.

      “Touch a hair on her and you die dog! And I meant getting her to tutor you as in school work with absolutely zero intimate contact. In fact no contact at all, don’t even look her in the eye.” Neji threatens.

      “Oh come on Neji, Hinata likes Kiba and vice versa. He just won’t ask her out because he knows a certain over-protective psychotic cousin of hers will chop him into itty biddy square pieces and throw him in the Konoha River for the fishes to feed off his perfectly squared decapitated body.” Naruto says.

      Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji all stare at Naruto.

      “What? You know he would do it.” Naruto says shrugging.

      “I know Neji would, but the fact that you know exactly word for word how he threatened me is what’s truly disturbing Naruto.” Kiba says.

      “What can I say my information network is gold.” Naruto says grinning.

      “You read Neji’s diary again didn’t you.” Shikamaru says sighing.

      “Yep, that thing is interesting as hell. Especially the parts about the midnight phone calls to a specific red head –“

      “Say another word Naruto and I will end you.” Neji threatens his cheeks turning pink.

      Naruto just grins mischievously, “Sure. Gaara says he prefers walking along the beach by the way.”

      Neji’s face turns an even deeper shade of crimson as he sinks down into his seat mumbling under his breath.

      Naruto just laughs as Kiba gives him a high five. Their teacher walks in and starts talking so they quit chatting. Naruto and Kiba pass notes back and forth; Neji rearranges his pencils, while Shikamaru dozes in his seat.

      “Okay class, we have a new student here today and I want you all to give him a warm welcome to Konoha. And that means no stuffing his locker full of jumbo sized marshmallows during lunch break Uzumaki, Nara, and Inuzuka.” Their teacher threatens glaring at them.

      “That was never proven to be us.” Kiba argues back.

      “That’s because someone erased the video footage of you hooligans committing the act.” Their teacher growls.

      “That wasn’t proven either.” Naruto says grinning.

      “Everyone knows it was you three Uzumaki now shut up and let me introduce the new student.” The teacher yells back at him.

      Of course, it was them and Neji had helped too by making sure Lee didn’t come by before they were ready. So technically, it was the four of them not three. Also, they would never admit to being responsible for the prank, or accept the three weeks of detention that the principle still threatens to give the perpetrators 6 months later. It would be a cold day in hell before that old bat outsmarted Shikamaru and his technology skills. Plus Shika thought detention was the biggest drag in the world, he’d made sure there wasn’t even a shred of evidence left of them doing the deed.

      Their foreign exchange student Rock Lee had actually loved finding all those marshmallows spilling out of his locker. Lee claimed they were an amazing symbol of youth and the cozy squishy goodness of a perfect high school life. Dude was nuts but fun to be around during sports and parties. Besides that marshmallow incident led to him meeting Sakura Haruno, who was part of the student council, and their eventual dating. So it was all good in Naruto’s book.

      “As I was saying this is the new transfer student. Come in and introduce yourself boy.” Their teacher says moving over to his desk.

      Through the door walks a tall raven haired, pale skinned god with deep black eyes that flash red in the light. His hair is spiked and pushed up in the back like a rooster tail; on anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, but not on this divine creature. His lips are a pale pink and perfect and with each graceful step he took he oozed confidence and a superior air. His hands reside in the pockets of his dark blue hoodie which he wears over perfectly fitted black jeans. He wears no jewelry except a small ruby earring in his right ear. He gazes at the class with a bored look as if to say ‘these people are lucky to even breathe the same air as me’.

      Naruto hates him on sight. As soon as he walks in the door Naruto’s hairs stand on end and his survival instincts flare with the warning of ‘danger, danger, run away’. This man is a predator and getting involved with him will somehow cause harm. Naruto feels his eyes start to sting and quickly closes his eyelids and grabs the blue gem hanging around his neck. Breath Naruto, breath, act normal, don’t draw attention. Naruto takes two deep breathes, opens his eyes and looks specifically not at the new transfer student. That’s when he sees that all the girls and part of the guys in the class are swooning. Kiba looks a bit wary; his instincts were good for a human. Shikamaru was asleep, and Neji didn’t give a shit about anything that wasn’t related to Hinata or his boyfriend Gaara.

      “Sasuke Uchiha.” The boy says his voice low and seductive while at the same time condescending.

      The teacher waits for him to say more but Sasuke merely stands silently, not bothering to give any personal information away.

      “So Sasuke where are you from?” The teacher asks trying to start a more detailed introduction.

      “Somewhere overseas.” He replies with a dismissive wave.

      Their teacher’s face goes red. Naruto would find this funny if he wasn’t having a flight or fight response, with flight being the more likely to win. As if sensing his distress Sasuke looks in his direction. Beside him Kiba lets out a growl and suddenly places a protective hand on Naruto’s arm. This is a bad time for Kiba’s recessive dog genes to take over, Naruto quickly covers Kiba’s hand with his own and whispers very quietly “heel”. Immediately Kiba quits growling and instead sits stock still at attention. By then Sasuke’s brief attention has turned from them to the more interesting subject of Neji who is now systematically arranging his textbooks in perfect stacks of chronological order on his desk. Naruto lets out a sigh of relief. He hasn’t been discovered that’s good.

      “Hey wait aren’t you part of the Uchiha family that moved away from here like three hundred years ago, after the massive murder of the whole clan.” Karin their resident nosy bith asks pushing her glasses up her nose.

      She is obsessed with wealth and old family bloodlines and since she is descended from the founders of Konoha, she considered herself the cream of the crop. Sasuke seems to freeze at her words then fixes a deadly glare on her before turning to the teacher.

      “Don’t you think we should get on with class?” Sasuke says in a cold tone ignoring Karin.

      The teacher startles for a second, “Oh right, um please take a seat next to Miss Fuka.” he says pointing to the opposite side of the room from Naruto.

      Sasuke walks over to the seat and slides in easily not caring about all the eyes staring at him and the whispers that start as soon as he sits down. Naruto clutches the gem around his neck even tighter and prays for the class to end quickly so he can call Kurama.


	2. Mayday Its a Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter.
> 
> No there will not be a new chapter every day, I will try and post a new one at least once a month. No promises.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos (you know who you are) on this my first fan fiction on Archive. I love and fear you all.

                                                                               **Naruto Uzumaki**

 

        The bell rings and Naruto shoots out of his seat with a speedy, “I’ll meet you at lunch” tossed out behind him as he dashes from the room. He doesn’t bother glancing at the new student as he passes through the door way, last thing Naruto needs is to catch his eye. He races down the hall dodging through people with practiced ease, before exiting the building into the schoolyard. They have ten minutes to get to the next classes, but he has to call Kurama or his dad. Naruto’s instincts tell him Sasuke is a supernatural, a dangerous one at that, but not one he recognizes.

        Naruto moves to his favorite old oak tree on the far edge of the school’s courtyard and swiftly climbs its branches till he reaches his favorite dozing spot. On nice warm days Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji would climb the tree to the roof since the door was always locked, and hang out there in peace. Taking up his position, he hangs his bag over the branch at his feet and drags his phone from its side pocket. The phone is a simple black and orange flip phone with texting and calling but no internet, which Kiba always bitches at him about even though his phone doesn’t have it either. Naruto quickly punches in his home phone number and holds the phone to his ear whispers impatiently “pick up, pick up” under his breath. It rings three times before someone picks up.

        “Naruto, aren’t you in class?” Kurama’s voice asks surprised.

        “Hey bro, um something really big just happened and you and dad always said to call you if something like this happens so-.”

        “Hang on a sec Naruto let me call dad out and put you on speaker phone.” Kurama interrupts.

        Naruto hears a muffled shout of “Dad get in here Naruto has some news you might want to hear”, followed by a bang and an “Is he okay?”

        “I’m fine dad.” Naruto says for the speaker phone, “I just have some really important news for you guys.”

        “Alright then Naruto go ahead.” Minato encourages him.

        “Okay, um today we have a new transfer student and he is a supernatural but I can’t tell what he is exactly, I just get this dark predator feeling from him.”

        “Naruto does he know?” His dad asks worriedly.

        “No, otherwise I doubt I would have made it out of that class without talking to him.” Naruto replies.

        Minato and Kurama both sigh with relief.

        “It’s okay that you can’t tell what he is, after all you have only ever met demons, were-beasts, and people like me. There are still plenty of other supernatural entities out there and from what you say I would hedge a guess that he is a witch, Halfling, or vampire. What was his name Naruto?” His dad asks.

        “Um, Sasuke Uchiha.” Naruto answers.

        Something shatters in the background Naruto guesses it was a cup his dad had been holding and Minato who rarely swears curses out a full sentence. “Dad?” Naruto questions worriedly.

        “Naruto if you don’t have your bag get it now, I’m coming to get you.” Minato seriously.

        “Huh? But dad it’s still morning.” Naruto protests and he had said he would meet the guys at lunch.

        “No arguments Naruto, you need to get away from him quickly, you can go back tomorrow, but I need to make some adjustments to your necklace.”

         Minato’s tone leaves no room for dispute.

        Naruto plucks the stone between his fingers and holds it up to the light, it glows sapphire blue.

        “I thought only baa-chan could change it?” Naruto questions.

        “I’ll call her about this tonight but I can do a temporary modification.” Minato replies.

        “Okay I’m on my way see you in twenty minutes Naruto.” Minato says.

        “Alright.” Naruto agrees.

        Naruto hears a door shut as his dad leaves. So Sasuke is a vampire it isn’t that big a deal he just has to be careful and not let him suck his blood. Besides it’s not like a vampire could take him down easily if it came to a fight, and after his coming of age ceremony he won’t have to worry about that. Maybe Kurama would know why their dad was in such a panic.

        “You know what’s up Kurama?” Naruto asks.

        “Yeah actually I do, you said his name was Sasuke Uchiha right?” Kurama asks back.

        “Yeah. But if he’s a vampire it shouldn’t be that big of a deal so long as he doesn’t find out about me right?” Naruto wonders.

        “Afraid not little brother. About three hundred years ago, the Uchiha vampire clan still lived in Konoha but a mysterious massacre wiped all but a handful of them out. Rumor is it was done by one of their own clan but nothing was proven, however they all moved overseas and haven’t returned since.” Kurama explains.

        “So?” Naruto quips back.

        “They’re royals Naruto, and they made contracts with demons as in the ‘you are my slave, destroy my enemies’ kind not the ‘hey lets be friends and scratch each other’s back’ kind.” Kurama tells him.

        “Oh shit!” Naruto curses.

        “Yeah, now you know why we are panicking.” Kurama says worriedly.

        All demons could form contracts with whomever they choose and usually it is a give and take relationship. However, there are certain supernaturals with the ability to forcefully control demons into making contracts that benefit only one party which is not the demon. One such being are the vampires with royal blood descended from the sage of six paths himself. Apparently Sasuke Uchiha is one of those bastards. Naruto thought ‘I knew he was bad news the moment I saw him’.

       “When dad gets there just go sit in the car while he checks you out, we don’t want you running into that Uchiha bloodsucker.” Kurama commands.

       “I got it, see you soon nii-san.” Naruto says.

       “Be careful Naruto.” Kurama warns before hanging up.

       Naruto puts his phone away and scans the courtyard, now that he knows how serious the danger is he can’t be caught unawares. Sasuke being a royal vampire means that he can force demons into contracts through a special ability of the eye called Sharingan. However, thousands of years ago several demon clans made blood bonds with very special humans called Hokages that had amazing sealing and binding techniques. One such technique is a seal placed on a demon at their awakening ceremony that prevents forced contracts between them and another individual or party. This seal negates the effects of the Sharingan and similar abilities.

        Just one problem, Naruto is 17 and his awakening ceremony or birthday isn’t for another month; which means he is in deep shit if Sasuke finds out what he is and decides he wants a fox demon slave. Naruto fiddles with his necklace; the blue gem is a special talisman from his grandmother that keeps his powers under control and his true form cloaked. It also boosts his resistance to any mind control, and can probably stand up to the power of the Sharingan once before breaking. He got it at the tender age of three when his demonic heritage started to show. Kurama used to have one as well but since his coming of age ceremony and seal placement he no longer needed one.

       Naruto’s sharp ears pick up a sound but it is just a squirrel, the Sasuke thing is making him jumpy. Naruto sends a text message to his friends letting them know he won’t be there at lunch or any other classes; he makes sure to tell Kiba he still owes him ramen the next day. His dad pulls up not long after still wearing his black framed reading glasses proving he had been in a hurry to leave. He greets Naruto with a relieved hug before all but squashing him into the car and locking the doors for good measure before going to check him out of school. Naruto just shakes his head and accepts the overprotective antics. He never sees the shadow on the roof peering over the side watching him with interest as he runs a hand through his golden hair and bites his lip in concentration.

 

 

        The ride home is quiet with Minato going twenty over the speed limit and constantly shifting his attention. Naruto fiddles with his necklace in the seat beside him and keeps watch on the landscape flying by his window. Since they started home he has been feeling more jumpy and as his dad had gotten in the car with him he had the nagging feeling someone had been watching him. They pull off the main road onto their dirt road and right after they pass Ms. Baylock’s house Naruto feels a cold water like substance pass over him, it is like being drenched in liquid jelly just pulled from the fridge.

      “You erected a more powerful barrier dad.” Naruto complains goosebumps breaking out on his arms.

      “You felt it huh, might have made it a bit too powerful. Yeah I simply don’t want to take chances. It will let anyone with close enough blood ties in; it’ll just disorient humans until they go back the way they came. Anything else supernatural though will get one hell of a surprise.” Minato tells him.

       Minato is a very powerful Hokage, second only to his mother Tsunade. While Tsunade is the best there is at seals and binding, Minato is probably the best barrier maker there has ever been amongst Hokages.

       “What are we going to do dad?” Naruto asks as they pull into the drive way and get out.

       “First thing is I’m going to call Tsunade, you go help Kurama with gathering the materials I’ll need for your necklace.” Minato says moving with Naruto to the steps of their cerulean blue three story house.

       The first floor is a large living room, moderate kitchen, full bathroom and master bedroom, as well as Minato’s study. The second floor is where Kurama and Naruto reside and it has three bedrooms, a full bathroom, and two storage closets. The third floor is mainly storage but has a guest bedroom and a studio room that belongs to his grandmother when she comes over. It isn’t a mansion but it is big enough to house two families comfortably. Naruto heads to the living room and follows the rustling noises from there to a large closet that holds all of the family’s ritual and sealing items. He sees most of Kurama’s legs and stray bobbing locks of red hair but the rest of him is hidden in the hollow of the closet.

       “Hey Naruto great timing wanna take this to the yard?” Kurama’s voice is slightly muffled as he points a finger around the door at a small pile of paint brushes, ink pots, and stacks of paper lying just beside his feet.

        Kurama probably heard him coming from the yard with his supernatural hearing. While Naruto is wearing his necklace his senses are dulled enough that he can just claim good reflexes. After his coming of age ceremony he would be like Kurama and could hear people pulling in the drive way in a sound proof room. He just wonders if at his ceremony he will turn out to be as special as Kurama is. Naruto reaches down and picks up the stuff balancing it on one fingerless gloved hand. He is just turning to leave when he hears a thudding sound followed by a whoosh of air.

        “Incoming.” Kurama warns just as a ton of bricks thuds into Naruto’s back and scrambles onto his shoulders.

        “Ooof.” Naruto gasps out as he struggles to keep hold of the stuff in his one hand and support the tremendous weight of his beloved Kyuubi.

        Kyuubi wraps her large feline fluffiness around his shoulders draping her orange head under his chin and purring.

        “Kyuubi!” Naruto scolds her even though he is already scratching her chin.

        “Sometimes I wonder if that cat doesn’t have a sixth sense when it comes to you Naruto.” Kurama comments from the closet.

        It is true no matter where he is Kyuubi always finds him and when he gets home no matter where he enters the house from she knows he is there. When Naruto was younger Kyuubi had followed Naruto to school one day and was mistaken as some sort of new species of bobcat before Naruto managed to drag her back home. With Kyuubi riding boa style Naruto walks out of their back door into the spacious backyard. An old tire swing hangs from a very sturdy maple tree where he and Kurama always played when they were younger. Beside that is a ten by ten foot herbal garden Kurama is growing and a line of white lilac bushes his mother had once planted a few feet behind the garden.

        He walks along the cracked stone steps over to a completely clear twelve foot circular area that is nothing but short green grass all year long even when it snows. As he steps onto the circular patch of grass, the tingle of magic fills his body. The ground has absorbed so much power here that it has become a natural lodestone for magic. Kyuubi meows from his shoulders. Animals are sensitive to magic and Kyuubi is more sensitive than most since she was raised surrounded by it. Naruto carefully lays out the items being extra careful not to jar the clay ink pots too much, the ink inside is very special and cannot be wasted. He sets them down apart from each other and begins counting out long thin pieces of paper which will be used to write seals upon. First, he makes five stacks of ten slips each, then four stacks of five slips. A door creaks open behind him as he finishes the last stack.

        “Thank you Tsunade and tell Jiraiya hi for me.” Minato says as he flips his phone shut and moves over to stand by his son.

        “Well Tsunade agrees with my precautions on this, but just to be extra safe she is hopping on a plane tonight and will be here by mid-morning. Jiraiya will come a little later since he can’t get away from his work just yet.” Minato says running a hand through his golden hair.

        “He still isn’t done with his novel ‘The Hotness of July’ yet?” Naruto asks straightening up from his work while making air quotes.

        “Actually he finished that last week but he was so inspired by his latest research trip-“ Minato begins.

        “You mean his women’s bath peeping.” Naruto interrupts.

        “- that he decided to write another whole companion novel.” Minato finishes.

        “Let me guess ‘Sunbathing in August?’ “ Naruto jokes.

        “Moon-bathing in May.” Minato replies shamefully.

         Naruto laughs as Minato bends down to the piles of paper; he uncorks one of the ink jars and grabs one of the delicate black handled paint brushes. He dips the tip in and brings it back up and expertly begins to draw various symbols on the white sheets without spilling a drop. Naruto is always amazed at how beautifully his father writes with the ink. Then again Tsunade had forced Minato to take calligraphy lessons since he was five. Naruto and Kurama had taken them when they were younger too, but the skill which their father possesses over the ink brush is just godlike.Kurama comes out of the house while Naruto is busy being mesmerized by his dad’s writing skills.

        “Hey kit, I know dad’s penman ship is awesome but avert your eyes so you can help me with the candles.” Kurama says chuckling.

        “Okay.” Naruto says hiding his blush in Kyuubi’s orange fur.

        Kurama hands Naruto several wrapped bundles of white and red candles before taking his own stacks to a far edge of the circular patch. Naruto goes to the other edge and begins placing the candles exactly two inches apart on the very edge of the patch just before the magical green gives way to the less lustrous normal green grass. He and Kurama have done this same process so many times that it doesn’t take more than a minute before they have completed the circle perfectly. The sequence of candles is two white, one red, two white, one red and on and on, in a continuous circle. The white candles are for the Hokage’s power, one for sealing and one for binding. The ones for sealing are imbued with special symbols in gold paint while the ones for binding are etched with symbols in red paint. The red candles represent the entity or object that will be sealed or bound and are blank; instead their red wax is mixed with the blood of the Hokage who made them.

        Once the candles are placed Kurama stands up fully spreading his arms out palms down and takes a deep breath. A red aura seeps from his entire figure and his blue eyes turn red while his black pupils elongate to golden slits. Every candle wick surrounding them bursts into flame. The white candle’s flames glow a brilliant red and orange with splattering’s of yellow. The red candle flames flicker an electric blue with flashes of ghost white. Kurama smiles at his handy work and the red mist like aura disappears from around him as his eyes return to their normal stunning blue. Whenever a demon uses their powers they partially transform; the greater the power usage the more they transform. Lighting candles and other smaller uses of power would only change their eyes but bigger uses of power such as flying or weather control would bring out their ears and tails.

        “Nice job Kurama.” Naruto compliments fist bumping his brother.

        Kyuubi meows from Naruto’s shoulders and starts kneading her paws against his shirt. Kurama takes a finished pile of talismans from his father and begins placing them around the edge of the circle. Minato completes the last set of sheets and takes the brush handle in between his lips as he motions Naruto to kneel in the center of the circle. Kyuubi jumps from Naruto’s shoulders and runs outside the circle. Naruto drops to his knees and removes the blue gem necklace from his neck placing it before him on the grass. As the leather cord leaves his skin and the gem comes to rest on the grass Naruto feels his power well up.

        His sight becomes sharper and an unnamed color enters his view as he feels his blue irises bleed to red. The sound of the far off highway assaults him as twin golden orange fox ears sprout from his head and twitch in the breeze. Naruto flinches as some of his teeth elongate into fangs and cut into the skin of his lips. He licks the blood away and wonders at the tingling taste of fresh blood. The nails on his hands harden and stretch into sharp pointed claws. A long silky puffy fox tail bursts from the back of his jeans its tip glowing snow white against the grass. Last but not least his cheeks sting as he feels the faint whisker like marks on his face darken and widen. Minato and Kurama watch on in silence as Naruto’s partial demonic form is revealed. Kurama’s partial form was not all that different from Naruto’s, though instead of widened whisker marks he would gain black circles around his eyes similar to their cousin Gaara.

         When Naruto was three he had woken up one day and discovered he had a fluffy fox tail which freaked him out when he first saw it; the rest of his human features had started to turn after that. Kurama’s first demonic physical feature had been his eyes which had been no less shocking when he looked in the mirror to brush his teeth at the tender age of four and got the fright of his life. Kushina of course had been absolutely ecstatic to learn both her boys were fox demons and really cute ones at that. That’s right they had thousands of cutesy demon photos. However, Kushina had also been concerned that her sons would be at great risk because they had inherited her demonic blood. Minato reminded her that he and his family would always protect her and their offspring whether they continued the Hokage line or not.

        Minato takes half the sheets in each hand and flicks his wrists casting them in a circle around Naruto and his necklace. The silver bell around Kyuubi’s neck jingles as she stares at the painted black symbols from her spot of safety. With empty hands Minato then begins making signs while Kurama starts touching specific talismans to a candle flame in each of the four directions, north, south, east, and west. The paper catches flame immediately and burns to black ash instantly a light blue mist rises up from the graying particles. The blue mist converges in the center of the circle around Naruto leaving shimmering trails in their wake that when seen from above would be two perfectly crossing lines. Minato finishes his hand signs and slams one hand down over the necklace. A blinding white light blares out from underneath his palm and between the cracks of his fingers. Naruto squints his eyes against the sudden light not used to his sights sensitivity; but doesn’t move.

          When the light fades Minato raises his hand and the blue mist gathers on the now radiant gem and is slowly absorbed beneath its shining surface. He hangs the gem back around Naruto’s neck then makes another hand seal and all the surrounding candles puff out. Naruto touches the blue gem with his back to human hand not really seeing a difference in its surface but he notices he feels a bit weaker and his senses are duller than they were before the ceremony.

        “When Tsunade gets here she can make some better adjustments but this will work for now. I’m tempted to put a seal on your actual body just in case but this close to your awakening it probably isn’t a good idea.” Minato says scratching his head.

        “It’ll be okay dad, I promise to be extra careful around this Uchiha bastard.” Naruto promises.

        “You better be Naruto. I love you very much and if he or his kin do anything to you things will get very ugly very fast.” His father’s eyes are dark as he says this.

        Minato isn’t kidding. The Hokage’s motto is ‘We retaliate nine-fold what we are given’. Back when the demons and Hokages had first formed their ties the witches hadn’t taken them seriously and forced an entire demon clan to be slaves against their will. Within hours the Hokages declared war and wiped out half the witch population. The Hokages suffered casualties as well but nowhere near as severe as the witches had. Since then a truce had been formed and very few witches even formed contracts with demons anymore.

        They pack up the materials and clear up the yard before having a casual lunch of salad and lasagna. Minato insists Naruto has to go at least three days a week without ramen. After lunch Kurama helps Naruto with his homework and then they play video games the rest of the afternoon. Minato calls them for dinner, afterwards Naruto and Kurama wash the dishes, and then they do some light sparring in the yard followed by a game of basketball. Kurama kicks Naruto’s ass at sparring but Naruto wins basketball thanks to playing dirty by throwing Kyuubi in Kurama’s face and making the last dunk shot.

        After their sweaty game Kurama and Naruto fight over who gets the bath first and just go in together. The bathtub is huge with plenty of space for two people to be in it without bothering the other. Kurama likes to take two hour long baths so most of the time Naruto just hops in with him. The first floor bathroom only has a shower and for some reason demons like taking baths over showers. Naruto and Kurama strip down and hop in the bath Naruto getting in first.

        “Aaaahhhhhh.” Naruto says sinking into the hot water.

        “Hey don’t get to comfy yet kit, you stink of sweat.” Kurama says smacking a wet wash cloth onto Naruto’s shoulder.

        “Like you smell any better.” Naruto comments taking the rag and soaping it up.

        “Actually I do.” Kurama says scrubbing at his lean muscled body.

        They spend the next few minutes scrubbing away the dirt and sweat from their game.

        “Here I’ll wash your hair Naruto, I’m sure the smoke from the ritual got in it, then you can do mine.” Kurama says.

        “Okay.” Naruto agrees.

        Naruto loves it when Kurama washes his hair; it is incredibly soothing and reminds Naruto of when Kushina used to wash his hair. Minato sucks at washing hair so Kurama had taken it over after Kushina passed. Naruto let his mind wander as Kurama’s fingers work delicately through his short hair and massage his scalp. If Kurama ever became a shampoo boy at a hair salon he’d have a waiting line out the door.Kurama sings as he works, a demon fox lullaby their mother taught them.

        

          _Wind through the trees and a hundred bees_

_Honeyed sunshine and the scent of pines_

_Run little fox play and mock_

_The old toad beside the road_

_Lie in the bushes chase after thrushes_

_All day long, all day long_

_Darkness calls and the sun falls_

_Shadows grow and the night birds show_

_Hurry back home, yes hurry back home_

_Back along the road and past the big toad_

_The nest is warm and safe from harm_

_With the moons white gleam come pleasant dreams_

_Here is a goodnight kiss and sweet dream wish_

_With the end of this rhyme please be happy for all of time._

  

        Kurama rinses Naruto’s hair with the last line, and then turns his back so Naruto can wash his. Naruto takes hold of Kurama’s long lustrous hair and runs his fingers through it with water and soap, shifting through the strands. When he was younger Kurama had let him tie and braid his hair into all sorts of different styles, but Naruto liked it best when the red locks are flowing loose and free like his brothers personality. Naruto takes longer than needed to rinse Kurama’s hair because he loves the feel of the wet strands running over his fingers.

       After the hair washing they sit and soak talking about the pros and cons of different video games and their cousin Gaara’s latest romantic date with Neji that like usual had somehow gone horribly wrong but ended on a good note. Following that is a water splashing fight of epic proportions that nearly leads to a drowned Naruto and an angry Minato who barges in during the wild rampage and sees the bathroom floor lake.

       Naruto’s ears are still ringing with Minato’s lecture as he settles into bed. Kyuubi leaps up beside him and flops herself over his stomach in the impression of an immense rag doll purring like an engine. Naruto rubs her exposed belly, yawns, then turns out his bed side lamp and settles down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Sasuke point of view.


	3. Moving BAck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3, as promised it is from Sasuke's point of view. Yes I know it is short. Deal with it.

                                                                                         Sasuke Uchiha

       Moonlight dances on ripples of the lake as Sasuke stares out over it. A crow is perching beside him on the windowsill, preening its feathers. Sasuke stares out watching the ghostly blue lights of lanterns merge with the moonlight in their dance. Across the water, the shore is dark and undisturbed except for the rustle of wild animals skittering to its edge for a drink. Sasuke is enjoying the view from his bedroom window for the last time. His brother Itachi had decided they will move and since Sasuke isn’t three hundred years old yet he is considered a minor among vampires so no matter how much he sulks and skulks around he will go with Itachi in the end. A few of their closer kin have offered to take him in, but he would rather eat a pile of horseshit and stake himself rather than move in with those greedy bastards.

       A knock sounds on his door followed by a soft “Sasuke”.

      “Come in brother.” Sasuke says shifting his hand from his chin and sitting up straighter.

      Through his large oaken bedroom door steps his older brother Itachi. Itachi has the perfect semblance of a vampire. He has long jet-black hair, smoldering dark eyes, skin pale as milk, and a thin lanky figure that disguises unknown strength. Itachi is the definition of beautiful with pale pink lips and a soft yet dangerous voice.

      “Sasuke, Kisame has sent for the carriage, we’ll be leaving within the hour. I hope you are all packed.” Itachi informs Sasuke

      “I am.” Sasuke groans back.

      A moment of silence passes with Sasuke continuing to stare out his window and Itachi staring at his younger brother.

      “Sasuke if you wish to speak your mind do so, it won’t change anything but please speak anyway.” Itachi tells him.

       Sasuke turns dark eyes on his brother who stands patiently waiting in the middle of his spacious room, the place where he had spent over two hundred years living. The king size bed has dark red silk sheets; the walls are a deep navy blue almost black. Various antiques like a ticking grandfather clock, Ming vase, a silverwork framed mirror, and dark intricately carved mahogany wood furniture decorates the room. Not to mention the walk in closet half the size of his own enormous room. This is only his bedroom. There is also his study, which houses all of his books and important documents. Of thirty-nine rooms in the giant Uchiha manor he has full use of eleven including the lavatory, a lab for research and experimenting, his bedroom, a guest room, a bathing room, the enormous west wing kitchen and the smaller east wing kitchen, his own private den space, the family room, and the manor’s library. The other rooms are occupied by Itachi, and Kisame his mate.

       There are no servants in the Uchiha manor nor has there been since the death of his parents. Then there is the land that the manor resides on. The grounds are seventy acres of the most beautiful grassland and forest with natural caves and waterfalls besides the lake. An entire acre is devoted to being a garden and another three acres is dedicated to Itachi’s maze made entirely of rose and lavender bushes. It is a hidden oasis of beauty and peace, one which Sasuke has enjoyed. He has no need for friends, but he dabbles in intimate relationships when he visits the city or relatives. Sasuke always breaks them off before coming back to Uchiha Manor.

       Staring at the lake Sasuke asks his brother, “Why Itachi? Why do you suddenly want to go back there?”

       Itachi moves to sit on Sasuke’s bed smoothing out his dark robes as he does, the red clouds on them standing out in the moonlight peeking in from the large window.

       Itachi folds his arms and replies, “Sasuke, I know you don’t want to go back there but I have my reasons. Yes mother and father died there, but it has been over two hundred years. Besides I can’t let you keep going like this. You need friends Sasuke or at least interactions with people outside of our family.”

       “I talk to Suigetsu.” Sasuke defends himself.

       “Once a month. I’m not counting that as healthy interaction” Itachi counters.

       Sasuke rolls his eyes at his brother.

       “After we move to Konoha I am going to insist that you interact every day and with more than _one_ person. And if you don’t do that I’ll start introducing you to marriage partners.” Itachi threatens with a smile.

       “You wouldn’t.” Sasuke cringes.

       “Try me, my moody lonely little gothic teenage anti-social brother. Just. Try. Me.” He dares.

       The look on Itachi’s face says he is serious and despite them living in seclusion away from the vampire world they still get marriage proposals from other vampire families by the armful.

        “Fine Itachi I will ‘interact’ with others.” Sasuke relents.

        “That’s all I ask. Oh, and you get to do all the laundry and dishes.” Itachi says smirking.

        “What!” Sasuke exclaims.

        “Kisame will do the yard work while I cook and clean the house. Consider yourself lucky.” Itachi reasons.

        “How is that different from now?” Sasuke asks with a harrumph.

        “Here you bribe the pixies to do your chores with honey.” Itachi quips.

        “You knew about that?” Sasuke asks.

        “I know everything when it comes to you baby brother.” Itachi promises his black eyes flashing red for a second.

        “Fine.” Sasuke snarks moving off the windowsill and stretching his black t-shirt rising above his pale white abdomen showing off shapely hips.

        “There is another thing Sasuke, Konoha has become more active with supernatural beings since we lived there. Even with your power you haven’t had your coming of age ceremony yet. So you need to be careful.” Itachi advises.

        “I’m a vampire Itachi _and_ I have the Sharingan, what do I need to fear in that little village?” Sasuke says confidently.

        “That is not so much what I’m worried about; it’s you getting hurt and losing to much blood that worries me.” Itachi replies.

        “It’s not a problem; I carry vials of your blood around so I’ll be okay.” Sasuke says trying to brush it off.

        “Bullshit. Your appetite is twice that of a normal vampire’s and to top it off you can only stand drinking _my_ blood. You can’t feed off humans, or even those like Kisame because of your special blood needs,” Itachi growls.

        Sasuke flinches at his brother’s harsh tone. It was true though. Ever since he was a baby Sasuke had had 'special' blood needs. All vampires drank blood. Human blood, demon blood, fairy blood, even other vampire blood. It was all a food source for them. It was true that some supernaturals have better tasting blood than others, but it really depended on the vampire’s taste. Sasuke had been born with a very unique blood consumption problem. Since young his body rejected the blood of anyone other than Itachi. No one has understood why that is. For years they have been experimenting, trying to cure him, but no matter what blood type or rare supernatural blood they feed him he will vomit the blood up and go into violent convulsions.

        Tests have been run but they have never found a reason why he can drink Itachi’s blood but no one else’s. Since then Itachi has been his sole source of blood and nourishment which is extremely dangerous for a vampire, especially one of Sasuke’s stature. The secret has been kept to the immediate family and the doctors that had once tended to his problems were nothing more than a memory. Itachi has been doing research of his own with Sasuke, but so far they still have no idea what to do or how to solve this daunting problem. Mikoto, their mother had once said it was possible his mate’s blood would be compatible, but the issue of mates was a touchy one because vampires rarely found mates within their own species. In fact, most vampire marriages are only to preserve the bloodline, especially of purebloods. The last known pair of actual vampire mates had been over a thousand years ago.

        Itachi had found his mate Kisame when their parents were still alive. Everyone had been against him staying with Kisame instead of marrying another vampire and producing a pureblood heir. Some had even cut ties with the family because of it. Their father Fugaku had not been happy with it either, but their mother Mikoto had been thrilled beyond belief. When family members had continued making a fuss about it she had moved the Uchiha estate to Konoha and told them too basically all fuck off and leave her darling family be. Yes, Itachi had never respected his mother more than when she told the pureblood council to their faces that her sons could love whoever they damn well pleased and that any children they produced purebloods or not would never be subject to the council or other vampire’s whims, ever. In addition she told them that they were all hypocritical, soulless, old farts that wouldn’t know the meaning of being in love if it kicked them in the face.

        Itachi can’t help smiling as he remembers that scene. Sasuke goes over to his mirror and fiddles with his hair a bit.

        “Itachi maybe it’s time we brought in help for this blood thing.” Sasuke admits.

        “That little brother is actually one reason we are going to Konoha.” Itachi replies.

        “What?” Sasuke asks surprised.

        “I told you it would be life changing.” Itachi says grinning, “Among other rumors I’ve heard there is a very skilled spiritual clan called the Hyuga’s that can see physical and spiritual things that others cannot. My goal is to have them fully examine both you and me to see if there is anything they can find that might explain your abnormality that is undetectable by normal means.”

        “Wait, aren’t they the human clan with optical abilities of similar uniqueness to our Sharingan? I thought they were a myth.” Sasuke says.

        “Like vampires?” Itachi says quirking an eyebrow teasingly.

        “Very funny Itachi.” Sasuke says giving his brother a shove over as he sits on the bed with him.

       “Indeed, and no not a myth just hard to locate, they move around quite often. However, it seems fifteen years ago they set up roots in Konoha with the intent to stay. Anyway, like the Sharingan, the Byakugan as they call it, is just as rare and is inherited only through the Hyuga bloodline. It is heavily guarded and bred for amongst them, or at least it was in the past. With the newer generation things have changed and I’m hoping to strike a deal with them that will lead to a cure to your issue.” Itachi says.

        “Understood. What are the other reasons you want to go back then?” Sasuke questions.

        Itachi hesitates. He doesn’t want to tell Sasuke the other reasons because he wants Sasuke to enjoy life and if he tells him one of them now Sasuke will refuse to go to Konoha no matter what.

          “You’ll find them out in due time Sasuke. Now come on I’m sure Kisame is back by now.” Itachi says exiting the room after ruffling Sasuke’s hair.

          “He has definitely got something unpleasant planned for me.” Sasuke says to Deavon who is perched on the window sill.

          Deavon just caws knowingly at him and flies off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will also be from Sasuke's point of view.


	4. Itachi You SOB!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you exam takers out there, I have been were you are so I understand your pain. That being the case my loving editor sister is taking her exams this week too, (so if I don't update next weekend its because she got fed up with me and dumped my carcass in a river). Anyway I wish you all luck on your exams, don't forget to take a couple breaks between studying to read a little fan fic, watch a movie, and go outside for some fresh air. Cat cuddling helps a lot at theses times, luckily I have a dozen or so. 
> 
> Also I want to point out my boss is stupid.

                                                                          **Sasuke Uchiha**

 

           It took them eighteen hours to get to Konoha from their secluded mansion. Itachi had reserved the entire first class section of a plane for them. However when Sasuke tried to drink Itachi forbid him under the grounds of him being to ‘young’. Hell he is older than everyone on the planes great-great grandparents for Pete’s sake. Kisame of course drinks tons right in front of him to further piss him off. Itachi has a bloody Mary that Kisame spikes with his own blood. That leaves Sasuke with a juice and peanuts.

           They have two flight attendants one of which is a busty “bottle” blonde with far too much makeup that flirts with him every chance she gets after Itachi flashes his wedding band at her. She constantly makes up excuses to talk to him or to try and adjust his seat or pillow. The other flight attendant is a much plainer woman with curly brown hair, freckles, black rimmed glasses and her uniform is fully buttoned up unlike the blonde. She only bothers them when necessary and is very polite. Plus, she compliments Kisame on his deep accent which makes Itachi all but glow with pride. Most people hate Kisame’s thick deep accent. Someone had even called him a lowborn street rat once (they didn’t get to do it again).

           Sasuke is extremely glad when they got off the plane. The annoying flight attendant tries to slip him her number with a flirtatious batting of her lashes but he takes the number and throws it on the ground right in front of her before exiting. If there is one thing Sasuke hates more than anything it is people just throwing themselves at him. Sure he is hot, _really_ hot but he does have a brain and a personality too for crying out loud. Sasuke looks over at Itachi and Kisame who are holding hands as they walk. Kisame is a giant next to Itachi and his normally blue skin is disguised as a dark tan in front of the humans and the gill markings on his neck are covered by the collar of his shirt. His teeth are still sharp as ever and his eyes are their trademark ‘scary as hell’. Itachi is like a beautiful statue beside him, they make the perfect beauty and the beast couple.

         “Sasuke this way.” Itachi says leading them to an exit.

         Their luggage has already been sent ahead. An hour rental car ride later and they are entering the town of Konoha. It is certainly more modern than Sasuke remembered with newer buildings and stoplights. People walk the streets everywhere and small shops line every corner. They drive through most of the town just looking around before heading more into the wooded countryside which is the secluded outskirts where the richer and more privacy wanting families tend to dwell. They will be living near the old Uchiha residence which had switched hands centuries ago, in a mansion with a few acres of private land.

         Their new house is at the end of a circular driveway with over grown hedges and several large trees ranging from oak to weeping willow. The house is in good repair from the outside, even has a fresh coat of dark green paint. It is only two stories tall but Itachi said it has about 15 rooms all together. Two full bathrooms, a half bathroom, six bedrooms, a den, a living room, a large kitchen, a pantry, and two studies. The widows are large and curtained and the second floor has a full wrap around balcony. It is an older style house that still has a chimney.

         They get out of the car and go inside first to look around. The house is fully furnished with couches, chairs, lights, tables, beds, everything a person could need including tv, microwave, refrigerator and washer/drier. There’s also a car in the garage. All of it had been prepared by a friend of Itachi’s named Deidara who is an interior designer (and a psychotic pyromaniac).

          Sasuke gets the biggest bedroom and the bathroom on the second floor. Deidara had made his room theme dark blue with black lamps, and dark mahogany wood dressers and tables. A tall backed black leather chair occupies a matching black desk near his queen size bed with its indigo sheets. It isn’t exactly Sasuke’s taste but for the short time they are going to be in Konoha it will do. The bathroom is a bland white with dark green and gray tiles and a black marble sink counter top. On it is a note from Deidara congratulating him on moving into a less gloomy space. Sasuke throws the note in the trash, he never has liked Deidara, he always teases him ruthlessly.

          Sasuke unpacks his clothing and a few other things he’d brought along for what he thinks will be a short stay. Deavon caws at him from the window ruffling his feathers. They had had to cage him in order to transport him during the flight and once they’d gotten to the rental car the angry black feathered mass had demanded freedom and followed them flying to their new home.

          Sasuke can hear Kisame moving things down stairs and talking to Itachi about what needs to be done first to get the place in tip top condition. Sasuke’s stomach rumbles and he realizes just how hungry he is. Vampires have to have blood to survive but they still eat food like normal people. A few of the royal vampires believe food to be beneath them and drink only blood for sustenance. Those that do are abnormally thin in appearance as if on the brink of starvation and have a sickly pallor to their already too white skin. There is one vampire clan that participates as a whole in only consuming blood called the Ganchuras, Sasuke had once been propositioned to join their family through marriage. They were shot down as fast as saying the word “NO” allowed.

          _Sasuke when you’re done unpacking come down for lunch_. Itachi’s telepathic words float in his mind.

         They are red fuzzy letters pieced together to form words so it is more like telepathic reading than speaking.

         _Okay_. Sasuke replies back.

         Itachi told him that when communicating like this Sasuke’s words were blue to him. Telepathic speaking is a gift among vampires as well as the power to control bats, erase short term memories, and fly. Some vampires can actually shapeshift but that is only if it is in their bloodline. Sadly, the Uchiha’s have no such blood, protecting the Sharingan had been too important to them so they had not ‘mixed’ their blood as other vampire’s had.

        Sasuke finishes putting his things away and heads to the kitchen of what is now his new home. Well things could be interesting here he thinks walking down the stairs.

 

 

                                                                         **The Next Morning**

 

          “ _Itachi_.” Sasuke says coldly as he stares at the unfolded paper in his hand.

         “Yes baby brother.” Itachi asks sweetly from his place stirring a pot of boiling sauce.

         His long ebony hair is tied back and a frilly red apron is tied around his waist to avoid any staining from food spillage. The apron had been a gag gift from Kisame.

         Early that morning at the ungodly hour of 7:00am when the sun was freshly up Itachi had awoken Sasuke with a cheery tone and told him there was a surprise on his dresser and to hurry downstairs for breakfast. The bemused Sasuke who like most vampires slept by day and stayed awake at night had done as his brother asked. After dressing he grabbed the envelope on his dresser with his name on it and came downstairs. He had been opening the envelope and reading it when the words actually clicked together in his groggy head instead of just meshing into each other as nonsense. What they said was _utterly_ impossible.

         “Itachi, do you care to explain this letter.” Sasuke asks in a dead tone.

        “Whatever do you mean Sasuke?” Itachi replies oh so innocently.

        “Don’t play games with me Itachi.” Sasuke spits looking for the knife rack he had seen last night.

         It and all sharp shiny objects are mysteriously absent from the room. The bastard had this planned.

        “It’s you’re first day of school like the letter says Sasuke, are you sure you want to wear that?” Itachi wonders quirking an eyebrow at his all black ensemble.

        Sasuke crushes the paper in his hand.

        “Why the hell does this letter say I’m a transfer senior student at Konoha High School?!” Sasuke roars at his brother.

        A couple of the pots quiver from the force of his yell and the pot on the stove almost falls over but Itachi’s hand steadies it.

       “Now, now, Sasuke don’t lose your temper. You should be happy. This is the beginning of your glorious social life and introduction to modern day culture.” Itachi says cheerily.

       “Don’t you fuck with me Itachi! I am over 275 years old!” Sasuke yells.

       “Yet you have no friends, and you are still a teenager of 18-19 when you break it down to human years.” Itachi points out.

       “I HAVE friends!” Sasuke shrieks back.

       “You need to socialize. And it will still teach you about the modern world, you’ve been cooped up to long.” Itachi scolds him stirring his sauce.

       “I can already use a computer, tv, and a cellphone Itachi, what more do you want?” Sasuke growls at his infuriatingly calm brother.

       “Honestly, for you to have a real life and more alone time with Kisame.” Itachi sighs.

       “You’re sending me to school so you can fuck with Kisame.” Sasuke says in disbelief.

       “What a crude way of phrasing that Sasuke, and no I meant date time, and you are going to school for your own good.” Itachi claims.

       “I refuse.” Sasuke growls folding his arms.

       “Try and I will spike my blood with aphrodisiac and invite over Marlina from the Ganchura clan.” Itachi says with a threatening smile.

       “You wouldn’t _dare_.” Sasuke hisses back already sick to his stomach just thinking of that corpse like husk of a stupid bimbo.

       “I have her maid on speed dial and I know you haven’t fed since we left the mansion.” Itachi says evil smile getting wider.

       “You son of a-“ Sasuke starts.

       “Temper Sasuke. Now eat your breakfast.” Itachi says flopping a plate of pancakes down on the table, he pours the thick red sauce he had been stirring over them. “My blood is already mixed into the sauce, so eat.”

       “It’s not been drugged?” Sasuke asks snidely.

       “You going to school?” Itachi asks back.

        Sasuke looks at the food and weighs his options. On one hand starvation and his being taken advantage of by what he considered to be one of the vilest existences on the face of the earth and on the other hand human school. If there really was a God he was one sick conniving bastard.

        “Fine! I. Will. Go.” Sasuke says through gritted teeth.

        “Wise decision, and no the food is not drugged. Kisame will take you to school when you’re done. And Sasuke be sure to change into something more colorful.” Itachi says grinning triumphantly.

         In a blur of movement Sasuke hurls a pan at his brother, but he has already flitted out the door and his laughter assaults Sasuke’s ears. Itachi would pay for this he vowed cutting into his pancakes with a plastic spoon since all the other silverware is still missing.

  

 

       

        Sasuke sits in the passenger seat of Kisame’s brand new black Camaro sulking. School, he was fucking going to school. So he doesn’t have a social life, so his friends number less than three, so _what_ he was an _Uchiha_ for God’s sake! Hell he could be a millionaire supermodel on his looks alone, and he was already smarter than any of the snot nosed brats at this school.

        “Sasuke it won’t do you any good to brood.” Kisame says glancing over at him from the road.

        Kisame has dropped his spell disguise so his blue skin stands out, apparently people in Konoha are very accepting of things like this, one dude had even told him it was awesome special effects and asked what agency or game company he was advertising for. His natural blue skin goes great with the blue jeans and tight black t-shirt he wears that puts his bulging muscles on display.

        “I am not brooding Kisame, I am _sulking_. There is a difference.” Sasuke defends himself.

        “I’m sure there is you pompous over spoiled little prince.” Kisame says smirking.

        Sasuke smacks him upside the arm but Kisame just laughs.

        “I know you are against this Sasuke, but Itachi’s right. You need to socialize more.” Kisame comments.

        “I socialize.” Sasuek huffs.

        “With a bird.” Kisame comes back.

        “Deavon is a very intelligent crow, thank you.” Sasuke growls.

        “Oh I know he is, its just he hangs out with a not so smart vampire.” Kisame laughs.

        Sasuke growls at Kisame displaying his teeth.

        “Anyway just give it a try Sasuke. If you really don’t like it Itachi has agreed to move back in a year.” Kisame soothes.

        “A _year_!” Sasuke roars.

       “Your over 200 Sasuke a year is no big deal.” Kisame says rolling his eyes.

       Kisame himself is already over 400 years old and Itachi is almost the same age. One year to them is not a big deal and it isn’t to Sasuke either except that he now has to spend it in the company of many others.

        “I swear to God I am moving out the minute I turn 300.” Sasuke proclaims.

        At three centuries all vampires are considered adults and have their coming of age ceremonies, before then it is not advised for them to live on their own due to problems that could arise. What happens at their coming of age ceremony is their power increased by about 3 times, their hunger grew, and often special inherited bloodline skills awaken, like the Sharingan. In certain circumstances such a thing can be awoken before the coming of age ceremony like with both Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi’s Sharingan had awoken at the surprising age of 143, the youngest ever recorded. Sasuke’s had happened four decades ago but is kept secret from the other families.

        Early bloodline trait awakening is rare, yet for the ‘outcast’ Uchiha family it had happened twice. Sasuke still remembers the chaos that had ensued when Itachi had awoken. There had been kidnapping and rape attempts by other vampires, anything to gain an early awakening Uchiha heir. Itachi still gets propositioned to be a “stud” for other families. It is enough to make Sasuke’s blood boil.

        “Hey, we’re here.” Kisame says breaking into his thoughts.

        Sasuke looks up to see a large brick building with huge white columns, and a large track and field area beside it. Kids are milling about chatting to each other on the lawn and around cars. Sasuke could see every type of human mixed among them. Fat, thin, pretty, ugly, acne scared, over make-upped, slutty, flirty, nerdy, outgoing, wallflower, angry and so much more. He switches to his Sharingan for a split second and sees supernatural auras glowing around about half of them in various strengths.

         So it is true, the town of Konoha is abundant with supernatural beings and descendants. He quickly releases the Sharingan. Since he is not yet of age his ability without the Sharingan at sensing other supernatural beings is limited by close distance and sometimes contact. After his ceremony he would be able to tell upon sight like Itachi.

        Sasuke looks at the backpack he’d found in the car seat and notices all of the students had one, so apparently it is a mandatory item. Kisame pulls up to the curb just as a bell rings that symbolizes something because all the students start hurrying inside. Sasuke is knowledgeable about modern day things but his information is limited to books and videos he’s read and watched. The books are probably reliable but the movies he is pretty damn sure aren’t, otherwise the entire student body would have burst into song by now.

          “Alright, I’ll be here to pick you up about 3:10pm so behave and try not to cause a mass panic.” Kisame instructs happily.

          “When I get home I am kicking Itachi’s ass.” Sasuke vows eyeing the school doors murderously.

          “Ha ha, like you could.” Kisame laughs driving off.

          Sasuke hitches the bag higher on his shoulders. Well it was pointless to keep standing around there so he enters the doors and steps into a hell he has never known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Sasuke meets the most dangerous beings on the planet. Horny highschool girls/guys.


	5. Highschool, Oh Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from the afterlife.
> 
> Just KIDDING! I am updating as promised which means my sister didn't kill me due to the stress from final exams and my wonderful (annoying) personality.
> 
> Just a short chapter this time but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As readers I love and fear you all. (But not as much as my sister.)

                                                                                      **Sasuke Uchiha**

        The first thing Sasuke thinks when he enters the hall is “Itachi you Mother%$#%&!”. As soon as he walks in he feels the blood thirsty stares of dozens of predators. Every one of the disturbing gazes belongs to a high school girl. As a vampire, Sasuke is used to being worshipped, feared, admired, and craved. However he is not accustomed to being stared at like the highest quality cut of steak at the only meat market in an anti-vegetarian community. His Uchiha pride will never allow him to admit it, but for a split second he feels _fear_.

        Sasuke puts his best “Fuck off” look on and begins striding through the crowds ignoring every coy look and grabby hand thrown his way by male and female students alike. He hears a whistle and someone says, “Damn what a hunk.” His letter says to report to the guidance office but lacks a map, so Sasuke is forced to ask for directions. He peers at those surrounding him; the disgusting looks on their faces make him keep his distance and avoid asking them anything at all. Hallway after hallway he passes but all he sees are doors with room numbers, janitor closets, bathrooms, and a library. By this time many of the students are already in their rooms, he finally gives up and asks the next person he sees.

        “Excuse me but could you direct me to the guidance office?” Sasuke says to the back of a male student with short bowl cut hair wearing weird green tights of some sort and orange sock things.

         Deidara would have laughed at an outfit so garishly daring. The student turns around with a huge grin on his face overshadowed only by his thick caterpillar eyebrows.

        “Good morning my marvelous friend! Of course I can guide you to the guidance room! I Rock Lee shall show the way immediately!” The boy says talking five volumes louder than needed and enthusiastically waving his arms.

         Sasuke has _definitely_ made a mistake in asking the next person he saw for directions. The boy begins walking down the hall in long strides backwards still talking to Sasuke.

        “I have not seen you before my friend so you must be the new transfer student I have heard about! My name is Rock Lee and I am head of the new student welcoming committee!” Right then Lee pauses and bows, “On behalf of the school I welcome you to our glorious halls and youthful student body!”

        God, can he be any louder or more embarrassing? Yes, yes he can.

       “You are very attractive my friend so I’m sure you will have many friends very quickly! If you find someone you like here just say the word and I will help break the ice between you! (Not. A. Damn. Chance. Sasuke thinks) Young love is a wonderful thing! A glorious thing! I LOVE YOU SAKURA!” Lee shouts at the end making Sasuke jump.

       Lee waves madly down the hall at a pink haired girl talking to a small group of people. Lee returns his gaze to Sasuke and claps him on the back.

       “Here we are my friend, just go right on in! (Lee points to the solid door standing just to Sasuke’s left) I will check on you later in the week to see how you are adjusting! Now, I must go to my beautiful girlfriend and bask in her loveliness! Good day my friend!” Lee says with a final salute before dashing down the hall and linking arms with the pink haired girl who throws an encouraging smile Sasuke’s way.

       The dude was off his God damn rocker. Sasuke vows to never associate with the strange boy again as he enters the guidance office. Sitting at a large wood desk surrounded by a room full of dog posters is a man in his thirties with brown hair pulled back in a tight pony-tail and a scar across his nose. When the door clicks shut behind Sasuke the man looks up with kind chestnut eyes.

      “Why hello there, you must be Sasuke Uchiha who is joining our school today. I am the guidance counselor Iruka Umino. All the students address me as Iruka.” He says with a warm smile.

      “Yes” Sasuke replies a little unnerved by the mass of dog posters and nick knacks that fill the room and covered the desk.

      There is even a dog shaped paper weight and dog themed sticky notes. Iruka reaches into a drawer and pulls out a stack of papers and notebook which he then holds out for Sasuke to take.

      “We are glad to have you here Mr. Uchiha, here is your schedule, student planner, a map of the school, and some helpful tips for getting around as well as notices for your teachers. My room is also available during school hours if you should need consultations or guidance. I can arrange for another student to show you around today if you would like. I’m sure our new student committee head Rock Lee would be more than happy to show you around.” Iruka tells Sasuke with a smile

      “No. Thank. You.” Sasuke says slowly trying not to explode.

       No way in hell is that wacko showing him around if he has to listen to his incessant babbling he will off himself in the hallway.

      “Ah, very well then, have a good day, your first class is down the hall to your left, room 14612. Be sure to let me or any of your teachers know if you experience problems or difficulties.” Iruka says standing up and offering his hand.

      Sasuke hesitantly shakes it before exiting the office. He heads in the direction of the room and is almost there when a tall thin bald man with a graying mustache reaches the door first.

       He gives Sasuke a once over before asking, “You’re the transfer student Uchiha aren’t you?”

      Sasuke gives a nod already hating this old windbag. If this guy is the lecturer he is going to fall asleep for sure, his voice is slow and boring, even his drab gray sweater and white slacks with polished white shoes look boring.

      “Wait here for a moment while I announce you to the other students.” The bald man says before ditching Sasuke in the hallway.

      This is the perfect opportunity to ditch. He can just wander off to the roof and not show himself until Kisame comes to pick him up. As Sasuke is thinking this he hears the teacher’s voice ring out in the classroom.

       “Okay class we have a new student here today and I want you all to give him a warm welcome to Konoha. And that means no stuffing his locker full of jumbo sized marshmallows during lunch break Uzumaki, Nara, and Inuzuka.”

        The fuck? Marshmallows?

        “That was never proven to be us.” A loud deep hyper voice denies.

        The teacher replies, “That’s because someone erased the video footage of you hooligans committing the act.”

        “That wasn’t proven either.” A cheerful voice calls out that strangely reminds Sasuke of the sunshine over the lake at the Uchiha manor.

        “Everyone knows it was you three Uzumaki, now shut up and let me introduce the new student.” The teacher replies back irritably.

         Uzumaki, that’s the name that belongs to the voice that reminds him of sunlight.

        “As I was saying this is the new transfer student. Come in and introduce yourself boy.” The teacher calls at him from inside.

        _Boy_ , that lowly scum called him, an _Uchiha_ a boy. Why that insignificant whelp is still a baby in diapers compared to him. This will not be forgiven. He will show this man and everyone else just what it means to be a proud Uchiha. Sasuke shoves his hands into his pockets along with his schedule and assumes his usual relaxed confident ‘I am an Uchiha therefore I am better than you’ air. That’s right it really is called that. With practiced ease he strides into the room like a model on a cat walk. The reaction is instant. Half the room takes a sharp intake of breath and one girl even starts fanning her face. Yep they will be putty in his pretty boy hands.

        “Sasuke Uchiha.” He says.

        Silence follows his announcement and the teacher seems to be waiting for him to continue. Like Sasuke will divulge personal information to these people.

        “So Sasuke where are you from?” The teacher asks trying to coax him into talking.

        Hmph the man doesn’t know when to give up.

        “Somewhere overseas.” Sasuke replies.

        To his delight the teacher’s face turns a blotchy unattractive shade of red in anger and humiliation. Fool Sasuke thinks at him. Sasuke turns his attention to the other students and notices a few strange ones among them. There is a spiky haired blonde whose face seems strangely pale, the wild looking brunette beside him suddenly puts a hand on his arm and Sasuke hears a very slight growl. Hmm looks like he is already discovering some supernatural bloodlines. He’d have to get a look at these people with his Sharingan to find out what they are, but from the looks of the brunette he is probably of demon descent. The blonde whispers something but Sasuke doesn’t hear it over the gasping breath of one of the girls in front.

        Next to the brunette is a long haired youth with strangely pale violet eyes that to Sasuke’s immense shock is ignoring him completely in favor of perfectly stacking his textbooks. This guy has to be a weirdo he thinks as the boy starts realigning pencils after the textbooks. Itachi is a neat freak but this kid puts him to shame. He looks to the right of this boy and sees a dark ponytail sticking straight up from the back of a head hidden by two arms. Whoever that is he is very obviously asleep and not ashamed of it.

        “Hey, wait aren’t you part of the Uchiha family that moved away from here like three hundred years ago after a massive murder of the whole clan.” An annoyingly whiny female voice says from a few seats back.

        Sasuke pauses for a moment. Itachi had warned him questions like this might arise and his advice had been to ignore them or refuse having any knowledge about the incident. The girl who said it has long red hair and glasses, her purple blouse exposes her somewhat ample bosom and her black mini skirt is too short to be school appropriate, paired with her three inch strappy purple heels the girl screams slut in big bold letters.

        She winks flirtatiously at him and pouts her too bright red lips. The girl sends unpleasant shivers down Sasuke’s back. She is exactly the same as all those other female vampire heiresses that had tried to seduce him for his ‘noble’ standing. Best thing to do is to ignore her, any inclination he accepts her existence and she will claim to be his soul mate or some shit.

        “Don’t you think we should get on with class?” Sasuke address the teacher curtly.

        He’ll never talk to that girl if he can help it.

        The teacher startles for a second his face still a nasty shade of red before saying, “Oh right, um please take a seat next to Miss Fuka.”

        He then points to one of the ogling girls in a seat just behind and to the side of the red haired skank. The stupid prick of teacher is putting him beside the one person in the entire class he is sure he wants to avoid. Just freaking great Sasuke thinks as he walks over to the designated seat. Whispers start to fly as he gracefully slides into the chair. Only seven more hours of this bullshit Sasuke thinks. The red head girl undoes another button on her shirt and slides as close to his seat as she can get. Sasuke inwardly groans she is going to be a serious pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will also be from Sasuke point of view.
> 
> Happy Mother's Day to all you readers who are mothers, grandmothers, sisters, aunts, godmothers, expecting mothers, future mothers, and babysitters(yeah I'm counting babysitters.).


	6. Can it Get Any Worse?

                                                                        (Answer: Yes, Yes it Can)

 

                                                                         **Sasuke Uchiha**

        Sasuke is in hell. Right after the bell rings he all but runs from the classroom after being mobbed by all of the girls sitting near him, asking every question under the sun. The red headed bitch chases after him while checking her make up in a compact mirror as if perfect layers of crap on her face will win him over. People crowd in the hallway as he slips through them with vampiric ease, losing his stalker in the process.He finds his next class easily enough but the same thing happens there except it is a long blond haired girl called Ino trying to win him over instead of the red head. Ino is more forward than Karin had been and had even tried to link arms with him when class was over to “show him around”. Vampire females had been bad; however, they had nothing on horny high school girls.

        Between classes Sasuke hides in the bathroom. As he is going into a stall he notices a long haired mal student in the other stall with the door open. It is the strangely pale eyed student with long hair that had been sitting with who he assumes where the class clowns in his other class. Sasuke wanders what the student is doing since the guy is just standing in the stall with his back turned. Sasuke moves over to get a better look and sees that the pale eyed male is actually folding the ends of the toilet paper roll into a perfect triangle like at a fancy hotel. Sasuke looks in the other stall and sees its toilet paper is folded the same way.

        “Why are you folding the toilet paper? Are you the janitor here or something? Do I need to leave so you can wipe the toilet seats till you can see your reflection in them too? ” Sasuke says with his usual superior tone.

         The pale eyed student straightens having finished his work and glares at Sasuke.

         “No, no, and no.” he says curtly and turns to leave, but before he makes it to the door he notices the mirror is crooked and straightens it.

         Sasuke just watches the boy thinking ‘why is it only weirdos at this school’. After another boring class Sasuke discovers it is lunch time. Itachi had left a note in his bag with the vials of his blood telling him to go to the school cafeteria for lunch. Sasuke considered ignoring his brother’s words and just downing the blood but Itachi would probably punish him in some way. Grudgingly Sasuke follows the other students to the cafeteria. He waits in a horrendously long line ignoring the many offers from girls to let him “cut in line”; several had even offered to buy his food. He turned them down cold or ignored them. He regrets it when he reaches the front of the line and all they have left to eat is tuna salad sandwiches and very greasy looking pizza.

         Sasuke gets a sandwich and an apple with a bottled water. The cashier stares at him dreamily as he hands her the money for his lunch. Once out of the line Sasuke faces the crowded lunch room. Every table is packed with chattering high schoolers and stragglers still looking for a place to sit. A few of them are even having fights over available chairs. These are the so called cliques and social divisions he’s read about in schools. The only table that isn’t packed is one with a pale skinned black haired boy that could’ve passed for a vampire himself who is sketching in a notebook. Sasuke decides this is his best bet so he sits there. The black haired pale skinned boy looks up and smiles a very fake smile at him before continuing his sketch and ignoring Sasuke completely.

         This relieves Sasuke for a moment until a group of four very loud girls sit down, one of which is Karin.

         “Oh my Gosh Sasuke, what are you doing over here with such depressing company. You should’ve sat with me, with the more desirable people.” Karin says flipping her hair over her shoulder and accentuating her cleavage.

         Before Sasuke can retort the silent black haired boy speaks up, his voice is cheery and dangerous to Sasuke’s ears.

         “Funny, I don’t remember you ever having been desirable Karin. Are you mistaken in your understanding of the word desirable?” The quiet student says flashing his fake smile again.

         “Shut the fuck up Sai no one asked you anything!” Karin growls at the boy finally showing her ugly side.

         “No but I don’t think anyone could let such an outrageous comment as you being anywhere near desirable slip out without correcting it.” Sai says continuing to smile.

         Sasuke Uchiha for the first time feels genuine desire to compliment someone.

        “Why don’t you just mosey on off, you sketch pad freak so I and Sasuke can spend quality time together.” Karin hisses back.

        The other three girls beside her whom Sasuke understands are her underlings nod their heads and stare at him while barely containing their drool.

        “Oh, did you forget this is _my_ table. And you sat your porky ass down here without my consent.” Sai says sweetly back to her.

        Karin actually looks a little frightened at Sai’s phrasing of words which makes Sasuke curious. Just who is this guy?

        “I can sit where I want.” Karin says back a little less sure of herself.

        “Indeed, this is a free country, but I wouldn’t want anything strange to happen to you or did you forget just _whose_ table you are sitting at.” Sai says folding his hands under his chin and continuing to stare at Karin with an even wider fake smile.

       Karin’s face goes pale and one of the other girls gets up and leaves. They stare each other down for a few seconds before Karin picks up her tray and stalks off with the remaining two girls throwing over her shoulder a “See you later Sasuke sweetie.” Followed by a kissing noise.

       Sasuke holds back his urge to barf, then looks this Sai guy up and down. He gives off a slightly darker dangerous vibe but nothing to garner that kind of reaction from Karin.

       “Sasuke Uchiha.” He introduces himself.

       “Hmm, Sai.” Sai replies.

        Maybe this is the beginning of a friendship that Itachi so wants him to have.

       “You are rather girly looking Mr. Uchiha, also I do not like people like you so please refrain from ever sitting at my table again or talking to me. Okay.” Sai says all the while fake smiling at Sasuke.

        Sasuke wants to punch the dudes face in.

       “Noted.” Sasuke says gritting his teeth to keep his anger in.

       Sasuke eats in silence for the rest of lunch for indeed everyone avoids their table and when a girl accidentally bumps into Sai she not only screams but breaks down in tears begging for forgiveness. Sasuke wishes that this is the weirdest thing to happen all day, but it isn’t. Immediately after the end of lunch bell rings someone spills their half full bowl of soup on the bottom of his pants legs and shoes. This is followed shortly by a petite girl tripping and spilling an almost full milk carton on his book bag.

       In his next class a large chalk board falls over onto him as he is being introduced to another new class. Next a sink in the bathroom explodes drenching him in water, which while annoying to him is insanely appreciated by the schools female population and their cell phone cameras whose flashes blind him for ten minutes. In his last class when Sasuke thinks he is in the clear his desk leg suddenly gives way causing it to crash into the floor with a loud bang.

        As a vampire Sasuke should have been able to avoid these tragedies but to his poor luck there was a witness each time so he had to act “normal” and get hit by everything that came at him. He draws the line when he almost slips on a particularly slick part of floor, no one will see an Uchiha fall in such an embarrassing manor. When school finally lets out Sasuke feels more tired than he had when Itachi had forced him into a 72 hour straight intensive sparring session blindfolded followed by a 24 hour crash course in night swimming with underfed piranhas.To top all that off there is a message on his cell phone saying no one is picking him up and to fly home or catch a ride. Sasuke narrowly avoids crushing the flip phone into tiny metallic bits.

         Twenty minutes later he lands on the gravel in front of his new home and storms in forcing the door open with a loud wood splintering crash.

         Once over the threshold he roars out “ITAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

        In the kitchen where Itachi is taking something out of the oven and Kisame is reading the paper the walls rattle and a bit of plaster falls from the ceiling with the force of Sauske’s cry.

        “Sasuke’s home, and it looks like he had a nice time.” Itachi says happily placing a cheesy rice casserole on top of the stove to cool.

        Kisame looks up over his newspaper at Itachi’s grinning face.

        “Itachi I know I said I’d fuck your brains out but I didn’t mean it literally.” Kisame comments.

        Itachi throws a dish towel at him as Sasuke comes barging through the door looking more than a little strained.

        “Why hello baby brother. How was your first day at school?” Itachi asks way too cheerfully.

        Sasuke’s look is murderous and his eye twitches. ‘Oh this is going to be good’ Kisame thinks grinning behind his newspaper.

        “Well Itachi let me think,” Sasuke’s voice is low and dark and slowly gains volume as he speaks, “First I am assaulted by eyes inducing more flesh crawling than a Ganchura’s, an insanely loud whacked in the head guy has to show me to the guidance office, which then leads me to have to sit next to a gold digging prostitute who can’t take a hint followed by so many other unwanted come ons, and disgusting groping’s all of which I can’t rebuke with threatening to end their lives.”

        “Is that all?” Itachi asks surprised.

        Sasuke looks ready to throttle his brother as he hisses out a “No. It gets worse.”

        Kisame can’t help his beginning chuckles.

        “Next I am treated like trash and called girly by possibly the only sane person in that school and then I proceed to have a parade of incidents happen to me including spilt food, a broken desk, slick floors, a chalkboard falling on me and a fucking sink exploding on me. So tell me Itachi, HOW WAS YOUR FUCKING DAY?!” Sasuke yells at the end.

       Kisame has dropped his paper and is bent double on the table laughing hard enough to induce tears. The little prince Uchiha had just had the most embarrassing day of his life and it is _hilarious_. Itachi is doing his very utmost NOT to laugh, as it is he is only succeeding by imagining every horrible thing that can happen to Kisame. However seeing the residual soup stain that even a drenching hadn’t cleaned on Sasuke’s shoes and pant leg hems and the beyond enraged look on Sasuke’s face Itachi almost breaks his lungs holding back.

        Kisame breaking down beside him does not help so Itachi kicks him under the table while giving a cough that sounds suspiciously like a chuckle.

        “So…you…. _cough_ ….had…. _cough_ …fun.” Itachi says the last word coming out somewhat strangled as he keeps his face straight.

        “You are both fucking assholes!” Sasuke shouts before storming up to his room.

        Kisame finally over his laughing fit looks at Itachi who is still standing unusually stiff.

        “It’s okay Itachi he’s gone now you can laugh.” Kisame assures him.

       “No, no I can’t that would be very un-Uchihaish of me.” Itachi says running a hand through his hair.

       “A _chalkboard_ fell on him Itachi, and he had _white chalk_ smears on the _back_ of his hair were he can’t see them.”Kisame points out smiling.

       Itachi falls to his knees bursting with laughter while the words “Mother%#*%^^&$” can be heard from upstairs from Sasuke who had also heard Kisame’s comment. Kisame picks his paper back up and thinks to him-self moving to Konoha was the _best_ damn thing they had ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back to Naruto's viewpoint.


	7. Opinions on the New Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next chapter, I know it has been a while since i last posted. Circumstances of life are hitting me hard right now. From this point forward updates will be once a month probably. I make no promises. With these soul shattering words I am also posting two chapters at once this time so enjoy.

                                                                                               **Naruto Uzumaki**

 

 

         The next morning Minato hovers over Naruto constantly, asking if he is sure he doesn’t need to be driven to school and check out of school early again.

         “Its fine dad, really. Kiba is picking me up this morning and Shikamaru shares most of my classes, I’ll be okay.” Naruto reassures his father.

         “I know, but if anything happens you _must_ call us.” Minato commands firmly.

         “Roger that Sir.” Naruto chirps back saluting him.

         Minato smiles and hugs his son tight before sending him out the door. As soon as Naruto leaves Kurama comes downstairs fully dressed car keys in hand.

         “I’ll be waiting near the school just in case.” Kurama tells his dad with a wink.

         “Thank you Kurama. I’m picking up Tsunade in an hour, be careful.” Minato replies clapping his son on the shoulder.

 

 

 

 

         Naruto is waiting at the end of the short road from his house to the main highway for Kiba scrapping the dirt with his shoe. For one month, he’ll have to avoid Sasuke at all cost. It isn’t that easy for him to be found out; far as he knows his necklace makes him almost a completely normal human. Even Shikamaru, who is a shadow elemental, hadn’t been able to tell what he is till they’d known each other for half a year. Kiba still doesn’t know and Neji only knows that he’s a demon because of the Byakugan, (that and Neji’s relationship with his raccoon demon cousin). He is pretty sure Sasuke doesn’t have either of those advantages.

         Naruto hears obnoxious honking as Kiba comes speeding over a hill. His father’s upgrade to the seal must be working because usually he would have heard Kiba coming long before now. Naruto briefly wanders how much it will affect his performance in PE.

          “Yo whiskers.” Kiba greets pulling up beside him in his slightly beaten up tan car.

          “Your late dog-breath.” Naruto retorts hoping in Kiba’s car and fiddling with the sometimes working radio.

          This is one of the not working times.

          “I’m never late, you are just early.” Kiba scoffs gunning the engine.

          “Yeah and pigs fly.” Naruto challenges.

          “Oh look there goes one now.” Kiba says pointing out the window.

         Naruto gives him a shove and Kiba just laughs. They spend the car ride to school discussing Dragon Ball Z, 30 different ways to eat beef burritos, and what color they would dye Neji’s hair if given the opportunity.

           “I’m telling you man light blue with lime green and orange tips.” Kiba argues as they pull into the parking lot.

           “And _I’m_ telling _you_ it would be better if it was white with hot pink and teal highlights.” Naruto argues back.

           “ _What_ are you two idiots arguing about?” Shikamaru asks leaning against the front of Kiba’s parked car.

           “Neji’s hair.” Kiba and Naruto reply at the same time.

           Shikamaru quirks an eyebrow.

           “What, it could _totally_ be important one day.” Kiba defends himself.

           “Unless you’re Gaara, no, no it wouldn’t.” Shikamaru says.

           “What about my boyfriend?” Neji asks smacking a hand on the hood of Kiba’s car.

           “Hey! Don’t mistreat my baby.” Kiba cries as he gets out and pats his car affectionately.

           “Nothing Neji. Anyway who wants to be the bestest friend ever and loan me notes from yesterday?” Naruto begs.

           “Hey how come you didn’t ask me for mine? Kiba complains.

           “I said notes Kiba not chicken scratch.” Naruto tells him honestly.

           That earns Naruto a smack from Kiba and a sigh from Shikamaru as he hands over eight sheets of paper covered front and back with notes.

           “Wasn’t actually awake for the lecture but that should cover all the material over everything for the week.” Shikamaru says holding back a yawn.

           “YES!” Naruto shouts snatching the notes and raising them high in the air as he does a little twirling dance in glee.

           It is a known fact that all of Shikamaru’s borrowed notes are more detailed and easier to study than anything the teachers give, even Kurama had complimented them. Unfortunately, Shikamaru never takes notes unless it’s for a sick or absent friend and he doesn’t take bribes either (Sad but true.)

           “I’m borrowing those when you’re done.” Kiba whispers to Naruto as they enter the school building.

           Shikamaru just shakes his head while Neji snickers an “Idiot” at Kiba.

          “Hello my youthful friends!” A loud excited voice booms behind them.

          They all cringe and turn to the approaching form of their foreign exchange student Rock Lee and his hideous green suit that he thinks is stylish. So many times they had tried to get him out of it but he always pulled a spare one out from nowhere. Walking beside him is his girlfriend and student council president Sakura Haruno who is fashionably dressed in a checkered green and blue skirt with a white blouse and pink purse to match her tied back hair. Even Sakura has not been able to get Lee to wear something else, though she had convinced him to wear a black vest over the jumpsuit to help hide some of its retina burning sight.

           “Hi Lee, what’s up?” Naruto asks stashing Shikamaru’s notes in his bag.

           “Good day to you Naruto, I have been informed you all share classes with the new transfer student and as the head of the school’s new student welcome committee I wanted to see if you could tell me if he is adjusting all right.” Lee says in his usual overly loud voice.

            Naruto looks at the others to answer.

           “I guess he’s doing fine, didn’t really talk to the dude.” Kiba says scratching his cheek.

           “What a drag.” Shikamaru replies.

           “He mocked me for folding the bathroom toilet paper ends into perfect triangles.” Neji huffs.

           “You still do that?” Naruto asks surprised.

          Neji just glares at him. Neji had worked (forcefully volunteered) as a cleaning maid in one of his uncle’s hotels for a summer when he was sixteen and some of the habits had stuck.

          “I see. What about you Naruto?” Lee asks hopefully.

          “I left early so I’m not the one to be asking.” Naruto admits.

          “Were you sick my youthful friend?” Lee asks clasping his face in horror.

          “Uh, yeah, had a stomach bug…or something, so I called my dad and went home.” Naruto says nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

          “Hopefully you are all better my friend; nothing should impede our happiness in our most youthful time.” Lee preaches.

          “Okay Lee it’s time to go, I have work to finish and so do you.” Sakura reminds Lee before he can get too far into his “youth is power” tirade.

          They all heave a sigh of relief as she drags Lee away.

          “Lee is a good guy and all but man if I have to go through his two hour youthful welcoming speech again I will seriously slit my own throat.” Kiba says.

          Everyone nods in agreement.

          “So anything happen with the new guy yesterday?” Naruto asks casually as they walk to the school doors.

          “Meh not much.” Kiba says. “Oh but he has officially become the heart throb of the school with his own fan club and pissed off every male with a girlfriend.”

          “Less than twenty-four hours and he already has a fan club. Is he super rich or something?” Naruto asks.

          “Duh, Naruto he’s an Uchiha, he has more money than my own family and Hinata’s put together.” Neji answers.

          Naruto whistles at that since the Hyuugas are seriously loaded.

          “Oh but he is definitely a prick.” Kiba remarks.

          “Total prick.” Neji seconds.

          Shikamaru doesn’t say anything just opens the door to their first class. They all sit in the back as usual with Naruto and Kiba near the window. The bell rings and they all settle down. To Naruto’s surprise and slight horror Sasuke comes through the door. He is dressed in a dark blue hoodie with black jeans and the same sneakers as the day before. He looks a bit more rugged but no less pale and sinfully handsome than yesterday.

           The only available seats are in front of Naruto and one near the bitch Karin. Taking less than a second to weigh his options Sasuke starts walking in Naruto’s direction. Naruto clenches his fist in nervousness. What happened to avoiding the bloodsucking vampire? Was fate against him? Before Sasuke can reach the seat someone else with short dark hair and even paler skin than Sasuke sits down in front of Naruto and lays a sketch pad on the desk. Naruto does a fist pump in his head.

            “Hey Sai.” he greets warmly leaning over his desk and flopping himself on Sai’s shoulders with a relieved smile.

            Sasuke who sees his destination blocked makes a tsking sound and takes the seat by Karin instead who very noticeably undoes another button on her blouse.

           “Naruto as much as I like being throttled could you please loosen your grip.” Sai says turning his face to meet Naruto’s with a smile.

           “Hey is that any way to treat your future cousin.” Naruto says poking Sai’s cheek, but he does loosen his too tight hold on Sai.

           That had been way to close.

           “Naruto as I have said before Kankuro and I are not together.” Sai replies opening his sketchbook to a blank page.

           “And Neji likes cross-dressing. You know you like him Sai, just cause he is three hours away doesn’t mean you can’t have a long distance relationship.” Naruto nags in his ear.

           “Naruto I just admire your cousin’s puppetry skills, nothing more.” Sai defends himself never letting the calm smile slip from his face.

           “Sai one day you’ll have to admit your feelings.” Naruto sighs.

           “I’ll switch seats if you keep it up.” Sai threatens.

           “Or never, enjoy your sketching; I’ll just be back here.” Naruto says quickly releasing Sai and sitting properly back in his seat.

           Ten minutes and three paper airplane wars later Kakashi sensei enters through the door with his wild gray hair, white lab coat, and black eyepatch, an orange book tucked into its breast pocket.

           “Hello class I know I’m a bit late I was helping this old lady move-“

           “LIAR!” the entire class screams.

           Kakashi just runs a hand through his hair and laughs. How the man had managed to become a chemistry teacher that handles deadly chemicals of all things no one knows (though Shikamaru has some pretty interesting theories). But then again what other teacher would willingly loan out nitro glycerin and five bottles of ammonia for a prank to get out of school for a day.

           “Settle down, now as you all know you have term projects starting next week and they will be done in groups.” Kakashi says. “However instead of letting you choose your partners like last time I will be assigning pairs.”

           The entire class moans in disapproval.

           “Hey if you wanna be upset blame the party responsible.” Kakashi tells them.

           The entire class minus Sasuke turns to look in Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba’s direction.

           “Hey its Neji’s fault he wouldn’t seduce the officer.” Kiba complains.

           “You dick.” Neji says smacking the back of his head.

           “Yes but who was the idiot that caused the explosion in the first place.” Kakashi states with a cocked eyebrow.

           Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba all point at Naruto.

           “Hey! You said to pour it together.” Naruto growls.

           “Didn’t think you’d actually do it.” Kiba shrugs.

           “Anyway class that is why you will have assigned partners, you can find out the pairs tomorrow. Uzumaki if you are going to strangle Inazuka do it during PE so that Guy-sensei can lecture you instead of me.” Kakashi scolds as he picks up a chalk piece and begins the lesson.

           Naruto releases Kiba who coughs and vows vengeance. A prickling feeling occurs on the back of his neck and Naruto shivers. Someone is watching him. He peeks from the corner of his eye and sees Sasuke staring at him, his blood runs cold.

          “Uzumaki Naruto report to the guidance office, I repeat, Uzumaki Naruto please report to the guidance office.” The intercom blares.

          Oh crap what did I do now Naruto thinks.

          “Naruto what did you do this time?” Kiba asks.

          “I didn’t do anything and if I did you would be coming with me.” Naruto assures.

          “He’s right.” Neji confirms taking notes.

          “Well Uzumaki to the guidance office with ya.” Kakashi tells him with a smile from the front of the room.

           As Naruto passes Kakashi whispers to him, “Oh and I left my lunch in Iruka’s office so bring it with you when you get back.”

          Naruto just grins, everyone knows about the relationship between Kakashi and the guidance counselor Iruka. In fact, the entire female body supports their private trysts in the guidance office every Monday and Thursday afternoon. Naruto leaves his stuff but he still feels Sasuke watching him as he leaves the room. Damn that makes his skin crawl, doesn’t the bastard have anything else to catch his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is from Naruto Uzumaki point of view too.


	8. Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter it is longer than usual so enjoy, because I won't be updating again until July.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

 

          Naruto reaches the guidance room door with its wooden plaque and knocks. The door opens and the brown haired ponytail wearing Iruka-sensei smiles at him in greeting. Iruka is dressed in his usual navy blue suit, the pale scar on his nose standing out against his tan skin.

         “Good to see you Naruto.” Iruka says patting his shoulder.

         “Hey Iruka-sensei, so what did ya call me for?” Naruto asks.

         “Oh it wasn’t me, someone is here to see you and I volunteered my office for you two to talk privately.” Iruka replies a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

         Naruto raises an eyebrow in question. Iruka just smiles and ushers him in before slipping out himself and shutting the door.

         Naruto looks around the room with its cheery dandelion yellow walls covered in dog posters and the shelves full of books and behavioral records. Iruka’s desk is in the center of the room in front of a curtained window, sitting on the edge of that desk is a tall woman in heels black dress pants and a half open green button up blouse showing off her immense bust. Long blonde hair falls in pigtails down her back and a diamond mark tattoo decorates her forehead above light brown eyes. Around her neck is a blue crystal almost identical to the one Naruto wears.

         “Well hey there brat.” She says affectionately.

         “Baa-chan!!!” Naruto yells taking a running leap at his beloved grandmother.

         Tsunade catches her grandson around the waist and lifts him high in the air with her superhuman strength and twirls him around as easily as if he were a tiny child.

         “Ha, ha, it’s good to see you Naruto.” She says bringing him back to earth and into a tight hug.

         “What happened Baa-chan I thought dad was picking you up?” Naruto asks releasing his grandmother.

         “I was able to catch an earlier flight and decided to surprise you; I left Minato a text so he won’t be waiting for me to show up.” Tsunade answers.

          Naruto hugs his grandmother again. It had been three months since her last visit but the Namikazes are a very tight knit family despite their spread out homes.

         “Now let’s get straight to business, we can have a longer reunion when you get home.” Tsunade says walking around Iruka’s desk and sitting in his chair like she owns the place.

          Kakashi is a friend of Minato’s so naturally Iruka is close with the family as well. Iruka is fully human but Kakashi has wolf demon in his bloodline. Which explains why he is completely faithful to Iruka despite his seemingly playboy ways.

          “I can see that Minato made adjustments to your necklace but I will fine tune it later tonight. My main concern is your scent.” Tsunade tells him glancing at his necklace.

          “Do I smell?” Naruto asks sniffing at his armpit.

          “Not like that kiddo. I mean your demonic scent. The necklace masks most of it but you probably don’t smell entirely human either. Your friend Kiba can tell there is something a little different about you I bet, and if he can then there is a chance the Uchiha vampire can as well.” Tsunade informs him.

          “Great so do I need to dump myself in cologne or something every day?” Naruto asks wrinkling his nose.

          “No, that won’t be necessary.” She assures him.

          Tsunade pulls a small glass vial of amber liquid out from between her breasts that had been completely concealed.

         “This is a very special perfume concoction made to hide all demonic scents completely. Even a tracking demon wouldn’t be able to tell you apart from a human if it was standing right next to you.” Tsunade says waving the little vial in a circle.

         “Wow that is some awesome stuff.” Naruto says in awe.

         “Indeed.” She replies.

         “So why haven’t Kurama and I been wearing that from the start?” Naruto questions.

         “For one it is insanely hard to get ahold of, it took me nineteen years to get this one small bottle. (Naruto whistles at that). Some of the ingredients are rarer than endangered animals and making it takes over thirty years.” Tsunade explains.

         “Well damn.” Naruto comments.

         “Yeah so use it sparingly kiddo. One drop on your wrist and neck everyday should do it. If your dog demon friend says something just tell him you switched deodorants or something.” Tsunade says as she hands the vial to him over the desk.

         Naruto takes it admiring the amber liquid as it catches the fluorescent light.

         Tsunade’s face saddens as she says the next words, “Naruto it really would be best if we took you away from here.”

         Naruto slowly places the glass container on the desk and looks his grandmother in the eye.

         “Baa-chan I know the safest thing would be for me to leave Konoha and hide out somewhere, but the school year just recently started and I’m a senior. I already checked and with my grades if I miss a full month of school or more worst case scenario I could be held back. Plus I don’t want to leave my friends. I know it’s only a month but I just can’t; no, I won’t leave my everyday life just because of a potential threat. I have dad, nii-san, and everyone else here to help me. Besides you’re here now and Jiraiya will be too.” Naruto reasons.

         Tsunade’s eyes soften as she listens to her grandson. She had watched him grow over the years and seen how sensitive to change he could be. After the Namikaze’s and Subaku’s moved apart Naruto had been lost without Gaara, but he had found his light again in Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. He’d always had Kurama but they were three years apart so they couldn’t be together at school, where Naruto had most needed support due to his uniqueness from other children. Besides she has another idea that can help with this situation and make Naruto incredibly happy at the same time.

         “Very well Naruto I will respect your wishes. With this perfume and a few tweaks to your necklace you will be almost unidentifiable from any other normal human. So much that you can even associate with the Uchiha if you want, but please just be careful. I’d rather not have to kill a royal vampire to save my grandson from a life time of enslavement.” She lectures seriously.

         Naruto leaps over the desk and hugs his grandmother, placing a kiss on her cheek.

        “Thank you baa-chan.” He says softly by her ear.

        Tsunade hugs him back. She knows that if she orders Naruto to leave he will, no matter how much he doesn’t want to. As she hugs her precious grandson she just hopes she has made the right decision. They had been lucky that the whole family went on a two month trip overseas three years ago to Tsunade and Jiraya’s mountain retreat home for summer break. Nothing but miles of barrier clad woodland and snowcapped hillsides had been witness to her oldest grandson Kurama’s awakening. They would still take Naruto there for his awakening as well but it would be for only a few days, not months.

        “Alright away with ya brat. You’ve already missed enough class for the day.” She says pushing him towards the door and slipping the vial from the desk back into his hands. “Be sure to stop by the bathroom and apply this first.”

         “Okay, oh have you seen a bento box? Kakashi-sensei left it here this morning.” Naruto asks.

         “Ah yes. Over there.” Tsundae points to a dark green square box with big eyed puppies on it.

         “Thanks.” Naruto says scooping it up and exiting the room with a wave.

         He goes to the nearest boy’s bathroom and locks himself in one of the stalls. Carefully he uncorks the glass vial and lets a drop fall on each wrist and rubs it in. Next he pours a droplet on his fingers and spreads it on his neck. He feels the liquid quickly absorb into his skin. His demonic senses had dulled with the adjustments to his necklace but he can smell the faintest hint of rain mist and fresh earth. He recorks the bottle and slips it in his front pants pocket; he’d switch it to his bag later. He picks the bento back up and heads back to Kakashi-sensei’s classroom. When he enters he feels the entire class’s eyes fall on him and Kakashi stops his lecture. Naruto just smiles and places Kakashi’s bento on his desk.

         “Here ya go Kakashi-sensei, Iruka’s love filled bento just for you.” Naruto says with a smile.

         “Why thank you Naruto, I do hope Iruka wasn’t too hard on you.” Kakashi says returning the smile a knowing gleam in his eye.

         “Iruka doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.” Naruto assures.

         Kakashi mutters under his breath “That’s what you think,” as Naruto returns to his seat.

         Kakashi continues his lecture and Naruto filches notes from a reluctant Neji and pokes Shikamaru awake for the hell of it. He sees Kiba sniff at him once with a strange expression but he doesn’t say anything. Naruto peeks at Sasuke but the raven haired youth is too busy glaring daggers at Karin who keeps “accidently” dropping her pencil so she can reach over and “accidentally” brush Sasuke’s leg on her quest to retrieve her writing utensil. After the second time Sasuke kicks her pencil all the way to the board and a red faced Karin is forced to leave her seat and retrieve it. Naruto hides his smile behind his textbook.

         Karin is notorious for her relentless pursuit of her love interests and because she puts out really easy a lot of guys liked or tolerated her creepy stalker/overzealous come-ons. Sasuke may be a bastard but he does score points for ignoring Karin’s advances in Naruto’s book. As if sensing Naruto’s eyes Sasuke looks his way and Naruto instantly averts his gaze to the back of Sai’s head. He still feels Sasuke’s eyes on him but he refuses to budge his gaze and acts as if Sai’s inky black locks are the most riveting thing since television. Lucky for him Kakashi calls Sasuke to the board to answer a question. After that Naruto avoids looking at that side of the room for the rest of the period and keeps his face hidden behind a textbook.

         When the bell finally rings Naruto lingers behind with his friends while Sasuke beats a hasty get away from a trailing Karin who is reapplying her lipstick and removing her glasses for seduction mode.

         “Hey Naruto what is with your smell?” Kiba asks putting him in a headlock and sniffing at his hair.

         “I changed colognes dog breath.” Naruto says struggling free.

         “Hmm, well you should go back to the other one.” Kiba comments.

         “It smelled better, more ‘wild’ or ‘free’ I guess.” Naruto wonders if Kiba’s demon genes are really as weak as he believes.

         Kurama had assured him they were only two generations from completely disappearing but maybe he was wrong. Shikamaru suddenly covers Kiba’s eyes and Neji grabs a hold of Naruto and activates his Byakugan. Veins bulge from his eyes as he stares at Naruto. It takes less than five seconds before they are back to normal and Kiba is smacking Shikamaru for temporarily blinding him.

         “So that’s why you were called away.” Neji states.

         Naruto shrugs. Of the four of them Kiba is the only one that doesn’t know about Naruto. Out of all of them Kiba is the second closest to human. In fact his sister is fully human; she hadn’t even inherited a scrap of dog demon blood. Neji is fully human of course but he is from a more spiritually enhanced blood line, sort of like the Hokages, except it is just their eyes that have the power to see what normally isn’t seen. Hinata is the same as Neji but her powers aren’t as great.

         Shikamaru is on a whole different level of his own. Shikamaru is an elemental of shadows similar to Naruto’s cousin Temari who is an elemental of wind. Elementals are rare and their power only pops up every few generations. Temari is an elemental but odds are her kids and grandkids will be completely normal and then a great grandchild will be an elemental. Shikamaru’s family is strange in that both he and his dad Shikaku are shadow elementals.

          Then of course there is Naruto, fox demon extraordinaire. Now that he thinks about it Konoha actually has quite a few supernatural beings lurking in it. Far as he knows Sasuke is the only vampire, Kakashi is some type of wolf demon, and then of course there is the Hyuga clan, Shikamaru and his dad, a few other random demons and a fairy or two. Then he knows there are a lot of dormant supernatural ancestry in half the towns people like Sakura, Lee, Iruka, and even Karin.

          Naruto’s family had come to Konoha ten years ago when they and the Subaku’s had split apart. They had actually lived right next to each other before that. But after his mother’s and aunt Karura Subaku’s accident his uncle Rasa Subaku had gone into gradual depression that surfaced years later as blame towards Naruto’s father. To protect the children from bad feelings the families had moved away from each other. It had been hard of course, but every summer and Christmas they would spend the entire break at one of their homes together. That was also how Neji and Gaara met when they were fourteen. Even after four years they still have a strong long distance relationship.

          Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru go to their next classes, splitting into groups of two as Naruto and Neji have art, while Kiba and Shikamaru have woodshop. Sai is already in the art room with easel and paints set up. Naruto and Neji pull out their own supplies and set up on one side of him. Sai is doing a scenic view of a sunset over the local park from a picture he has pinned to the top of his easel. Neji had decided to do a water color still life of a vase of lilies and a sunhat propped against the vase. Naruto had chosen a different route. His oil painting is a depiction of an old Konoha legend Kurama had told him about during his mythology course at college. The legend had greatly interested Naruto and he decided to try doing his own take on a scene from the legend.

          The legend is called “Snowfall of the Crow” and is of a black crow that was flying over a field of snow one day. Seeing something shiny in the snow it had landed and found a golden hairpin in the shape of a cherry blossom. The crow had taken the hairpin and flown back to its nest with it. Many months and seasons passed when a girl came to the crow’s nest. Her hair was the color of fire, eyes the ocean tides, skin pale as moonlight, and her voice was harmonious as frogs song. She asked the crow if he had seen her hairpin which she had lost on her way home during a past winter. The crow enchanted by her beauty and sweetness admitted he had found it, but as it was one of his precious treasures’ said he would not part with it unless she offered him something of equal value.

          What do you desire of me she had asked for I only have that which is on me. The crow looked at the girl and thought of what he should ask of her. She wore not a stitch on her lovely figure and no other bauble adorned her flesh. The hairpin had been her only possession she had confessed to him. It had been a gift from someone who had once tried to win her affections. It was after a closer look the crow realized the beautiful girl was not a girl at all. She was a wandering goddess that glowed with moonlight beneath her skin and whose hair was indeed alight with fire and whose eyes were shards of the world’s deepest waters.

           I cannot ask for something from someone such as yourself the crow said and gave her the golden trinket. She took the hairpin but did not put it in her hair for there it would melt to golden liquid. The goddess felt she had to repay this creature, but since the trinket was originally hers she thought something should be given that would benefit them both. The crow feeling nervous under her gaze ruffled his feathers and spread his wings a bit. The goddess seeing his strong wings decided on her gift then. My dear friend she said you have wings and can see up high over the trees and into the clouds. For all my godly might I am earth and sea bound and can never see the world from such heights. I would like to see through your eyes my friend, and in exchange you shall see through my eyes the depths of the ocean and caverns of the earth to which you are barred from like I am the sky.

           The crow thought about her proposal and remembered the shiny treasures he occasionally saw other creatures bring from beneath the water’s surface and the hard dirt. I accept your proposal the crow said. The goddess reached up to her left eye and plucked the orb from her socket. She then reached to the crow and tore his left eye free. The crow squawked in surprise but felt no pain. The goddess then shrank her own freed eye and placed it where the crow’s eye had once been. Then she enlarged the crow eye and placed it in her own socket. There she said, now you are my eyes and I am yours. From then on the crow saw three worlds one of the sky, one of the earth, and one of the sea.

           The scene Naruto had chosen to do is of the goddess exchanging the eye of the crow for her own. Sai looks over at Naruto’s painting for a moment.

           “You need a darker shade of red for her hair.” He comments.

           “Yeah I know but no matter how many times I mix it I can’t get the right color.” Naruto replies tapping his paintbrush against his chin.

           “Finish the crow, I’ll mix the paint for you.” Sai promises adding a golden hue to his sunset.

           “Thanks Sai.” Naruto grins.

           There isn’t a single person better at color coordination and mixing than Sai.

          “Naruto let me borrow your fan brush.” Neji says organizing his paints in perfect rows.

          “Will I get it back?” Naruto questions handing the utensil over.

          “Eventually.” Neji promises.

           Just as Neji takes the paintbrush the door opens and in walks Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto feels his muscles tense for a second before relaxing. It is okay he is wearing the scent neutralizer and his necklace masks his powers. Right now he is a totally normal human. Nothing to worry about. Sasuke scans the room with his dark eyes. They are a small art class of only fifteen people, most of which are girls since a lot of the boys took woodshop. All those pointy objects were just too appealing. Another plus is that their teacher Kari-sensei pretty much left them to their own devices and didn’t even usually show up to the class. She believes in the student’s self-study/responsibility. Plus she likes taking naps in the library.

           Sasuke keeps looking around as the girls gossip and throw glances at him. Naruto thinks one of them will show Sasuke what to do but for once the girls are too shy to make a move. He glances at Neji who promptly ignores Sasuke then at Sai who has a brush in both hands and one between his lips. He hopes to God baa-chan is right about the perfume. Regretfully he gets up from his chair and walks over to the standing Sasuke who manages to look both annoyed and elegant while waiting at the same time. No wonder the dude has a fan club.

           “Hey Sasuke, I’m Naruto and since Kari-sensei isn’t here I guess I’ll show you what to do.” Naruto says with his best friendly smile.

           The raven haired god glares at him for a minute before shrugging dismissively. Freaking bastard Naruto thinks.

           “Okay so follow me to the storeroom and we’ll get you an easel and some things to work with.” Naruto instructs.

           With that he turns his back on the vampire and walks to the store room at the other side of the classroom, the door is propped open and Naruto immediately goes to a small stack of paint stained easels. He pulls out the least shoddy looking one and hands it to Sasuke who is leaning on the door obviously expecting him to get everything for him.

           “Which do you feel most comfortable using. Acrylic, watercolor, oil, or charcoal?” Naruto asks looking at the packed shelves spilling over with containers of various colors.

           Sasuke seems to think about it for a second before saying, “Charcoal would be best.” In a deep seductive voice.

           The hairs go up on the back of Naruto’s neck but he reaches for a charcoal stick case and pulls it down. Seeing it is only black hard and soft charcoal he grabs another kit of colored charcoal that also comes with an eraser. He hands those to Sasuke too and then pulls out a large booklet of thick drawing paper and tears out two sheets. Turning he hands this to the already laden down Sasuke.

           “Okay that should get you started. Just set up wherever there is room and just practice with the charcoal first, get a feel for using it. Have fun drawing whatever you want. Kari-sensei should be in sometime this week and when she is you can talk to her about what image you want to pursue for your project.” Naruto finishes coming out of the storeroom.

           Naruto can feel all the girls’ eyes on them; he waves Sasuke away and returns to his own easel between Neji and Sai. Sasuke looks around for a minute before deciding on a spot by the window a bit away from the other students and on the opposite side of the room from Naruto.As soon as Naruto sits he feels Neji poke him in the side. He looks at Neji and sees Neji jerk his head towards the door. That is their understood sign for “we need to talk.” Naruto gets up and he and Neji go to the door.

           Sai stays seated used to things like this and the girls that had once been silent are all now cramming together trying to talk to Sasuke about what he is drawing. Neji steps outside of the room waiting for Naruto. Naruto opens his mouth to talk but Neji holds a finger to his lips and motions him all the way to the end of the hall quite a distance from the art room and close to the music room from which trumpeting notes spill from. The bell had already rung so no one else is in the hallway not even teachers and all the doors are shut.

           Neji turns to face him before demanding, “Spill Naruto.”

           Naruto rubs the back of his neck wandering where he should start from. It would be better if Shikamaru is here to. As if reading his mind Naruto sees his shadow on the hallway wall somehow wave at him.

          “Oh good Shikamaru you are listening in.” Naruto says waving back at the shadow.

          “I told him I would pull you aside to talk when Kiba wasn’t around. Now out with it. What is going on with you? When I looked at you with my Byakugan I couldn’t even see your demon energy flow anymore. Hell your closer to human than Kiba now.” Neji growls.

          “Yeah, um I guess I’ll start at the beginning. Okay you know the new transfer student Sasuke. Well he’s kinda a vampire.” Naruto begins.

          “Yeah I figured as much.” Neji confirms and Naruto’s shadow head bobs in agreement.

          “Well the thing is Sasuke isn’t a normal vampire. He’s from royal descent and more than likely in possession of the Sharingan.” Naruto continues to explain.

          “Wait, _the_ Sharingan. As in an eye power even more dangerous than the Hyuga’s Byakugan?” Neji asks incredulously.

          “That’s the one.” Naruto clarifies.

          “But I thought royal vampires were nearly extinct.” Neji says running a hand through his long hair.

          “No there are about sixty of them left around the world according to my dad, but only half of those are pureblood royal vampires and those are the ones in possession of the Sharingan and other similar powers.” Naruto says.

          “So the little Uchiha has the Sharingan. Well doesn’t that make him interesting.” Neji comments with narrowed eyes.

          “Not finished yet. The Sharingan power can be used for enslaving demons among other things. And since I haven’t had my awakening like Kurama yet, I can still be enslaved by the Sharingan, as in I am your servant forever master.” Naruto says in a lower tone of voice.

          “Shit.” Neji curses.

          “Yeah, dad adjusted my necklace and baa-chan will fine tune it tonight so that absolutely none of my demonic self shows. Plus she was the one that called me to the guidance office so she could give me this perfume to fully hide my demon scent as well.” Naruto tells them.

          “So that was why Kiba said you smelled different.” Neji says.

          “Yeah.” Naruto replies.

          “Naruto, if this is as serious as it sounds maybe you should leave and stay with your family till you actually awaken.” Neji suggests worriedly.

          Naruto’s shadow head bobs in agreement. Naruto is really touched that his friend’s care so much about his safety; especially after Neji threatened to disembowel him for stealing his pudding two days ago.

          “No. I want to stay here. And don’t you tsk at me Neji, (Neji still tsked him anyway). The week of my awakening I’ll go with everyone overseas to my grandparents’ mountain home where Kurama awoke. It is probably the safest place for a demon to awaken in the world. But until then I am staying in school, and I am staying with my friends.” Naruto commands.

         “Naruto happy that I am that you want to stay with us your slightly less dysfunctional friends, I still don’t like this.” Neji says looking at him sternly.

         “I know, but I can count on you guys to have my back if something goes down.” Naruto says grinning happily.

         “Duh, how else could I face Gaara if I let anything happen to his favorite cousin?” Neji says rolling his eyes.

         Naruto smacks his arm, and his shadow gives them a silent hand clapping applause.

         “Here is a question. Do we tell Kiba?” Naruto asks.

         “Hmmm. I’m pretty sure we can’t. He is almost completely human. And the law says we can’t tell him unless he is directly related to the events of the supernatural.” Neji replies.

         A law among the supernatural decreed that the supernatural would remain secret from the humans. The only time the supernatural could identify themselves to humans as such is

        1) If the human possessed significant supernatural blood lineage.

        2) If they possessed significant spiritual power such as the Hyuga clan or Hokages.

        3) If the human became related in some way to a supernatural or someone of significant spiritual power.

        Under these three rules Kiba does not qualify. His dog demon blood is too weak to count as significant like in Kikashi’s case. And even though Kiba and Hinata are secretly dating (unbeknownst to Neji), unless they are married Kiba still does not qualify as a person that could be told about the supernatural. Plus even if he did marry Hinata and qualify as a human that needed to know about the supernatural it is Hinata’s right to tell him first, not Naruto’s , Shikamaru’s, or Neji’s even if they have known Kiba six years longer.

        They all really want to tell Kiba, but that is the only universal supernatural law and is the most enforced by all races.

        “Wait if Sasuke is as bad of news as you say how come you were friendly to him in the art room.” Neji asks quirking an eyebrow, “Please don’t tell me he’s your type.”

        “What? NO! Well okay the bastard’s hot but no, I only did that cause no one else would. I know what it feels like to be singled out, ignored, and alone; no one deserves that.” Naruto says with a sad expression.

         The memories of his first four months at the Konoha Elementary School would still haunt him at times. Neji uncharacteristically yanks Naruto into a quick hug and pat on the back before releasing him.

         “What’s this have you gone senile?” Naruto asks laughing.

        “If anyone goes senile around here Naruto it’ll be you.” Neji harrumphs.

        Naruto and Neji both know Naruto really needed that display of affection.

        “If you ladies are done talking get out of the way I have to piss.” An annoyed voice says from the music room doorway.

        Naruto and Neji both look at the annoyed face of Tenten. She taps her foot impatiently at them the buns on her head moving with her taps. Tenten and Neji had once been friends a few years ago but when he started openly dating Gaara their relations had come to a screaming halt. Now she needles and mocks him every chance she gets. Plus she had long ago dropped her sweet girl attitude and let her true crude personality show.

        “I’m not surprised you mistook us for girls Tenten since you’re hardly one yourself.” Neji says glaring at her.

        Tenten had also purposefully dumped a bowl of hot chili on Naruto’s cousin Gaara during one of his and Neji’s dates. Needless to say she was dirt to him, his friends, and family.

         “Fuck off Hyuga. Your cousin loving complex gay ass isn’t worth my time.” She sneers shoving past them.

         Naruto grabs Neji’s arm before he can attack Tenten and holds him back.

         “Cool it Neji. Not here, we’ll get her back for that.” Naruto furiously whispers into his ear.

        “That fucking bitch.” Neji spits out to Tenten’s distant back.

        “I said cool it Neji. (Naruto gives his shadow on the wall a look) Shikamaru you wanna do the honors. Nothing to flashy but I’m all for humiliating.” Naruto tells his shadow.

         His shadow gives him a thumbs up then it elongates and a part of it breaks away and slides towards the direction of the girl’s bathroom. Naruto releases Neji and they both start stalking back to the art room. A few seconds later they hear Tenten shriek from the girls bathroom and come running out, her pants showing a very large stain between her thighs. Naruto and Neji high five each other as they slip into the art room and Naruto catches sight of a shaking shadow on the walls as if it is chortling with laughter.

         Sai looks up at them as they come back to their seats. All the other students that had been sitting near Sai when they left came back out of the storeroom together and started their work again. Sasuke is still swamped by girls and looks as if he is brandishing a piece of charcoal in an attempt to get them to fall back. Naruto snickers at his futile attempts as they just stare at him with hungrier looks. Sasuke may be a centuries old vampire but he obviously doesn’t know how to handle a pack of raging hormone high school girls. At least Naruto will never be without laughs with Sasuke around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be back to Sasuke Uchiha's viewpoint.


	9. School, Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, been awhile. Anyway here is the next chapter finally. Sorry for the long wait. As always please enjoy and leave comments if you like. I greatly appreciate encouragement and suggestions for future chapters.
> 
> Note: (While suggestions are appreciated they are just that, suggestions. So do not feel offended if I do not take them into consideration when writing my story. If I use someone's suggestion and it was not already in my plot plans then I will give mention to them for it. I believe in giving credit where credit is due.)

                                                                                     **Sasuke Uchiha**

         When Itachi enters Sasuke’s room the next morning to wake Sasuke for his second wonderful day at school Itachi has to dodge a well-aimed punch to the face.

         “Ah, ah, ah little brother that is no way to say good morning.” Itachi scolds giving Sasuke a kick to the stomach that sends him crashing onto the bed.

         “You are a sadistic asshole that gets pleasure from seeing me suffer.” Sasuke spits out.

         “I do nothing of the sort, I am simply trying to help you grow as a person and be a functional member of society. Now get your bag Kisame is already waiting in the car.” Itachi orders him.

         “I can drive myself.” Sasuke says bitterly.

         “I love you Sasuke but I don’t trust you to go to school on your own. At. All.” Itachi informs him with an overly cheerful a smile.

         _Damnit_ Sasuke thinks sitting up. It’s true he would have definitely skipped going to school today after the incidents he had experienced yesterday at the crazy farm, however Itachi would never let him get away with it so easily.

         “What is the point of me going? They’re all just ravenous hyenas that all share the same brain cells.” Sasuke gripes.

         “Sasuke are you telling me that in that entire school you have not met one single interesting person?” Itachi asks quirking an eyebrow at him.

         Sasuke thinks about it. The only semi interesting person had been the vampire wanna be that had insulted him at lunch and no way was he getting near that prick again. There had been the pale eyed toilet paper weirdo, a dude that had strange triangle tattoos on his face that had openly told him he smelled funky, and a ponytail haired boy that had slept through every class they had shared. There were a few more vague faces he remembered, but none of them had peaked his interest. The rest were hormone driven teenagers. So no, no he had not met anyone interesting.

         “Worst idea you have ever had Itachi.” Sasuke swears.

         “I feel honored.” Itachi says giving him a mock bow.

         “I swear one day you will regret doing this to me.” Sasuke vows murderously.

         “Really? I have a feeling that by the end of the year you will think this was the best thing to ever have happened to you.” Itachi grins back at him.

         “Pft. If that happens Itachi I swear I will live wherever you want me to for the rest of my life.” Sasuke says snickering in disbelief.

         “Don’t forget those words Sasuke.” Itachi says with a strange gleam in his eyes.

                                                          (FORESHADOOOOOWWWINNGGGGG!!!!)

                                                         **************************************************************

 

 

         Sasuke slides into the passenger side of Kisame’s black Camaro, setting his bag in the back seat so he can be more comfortable. Kisame who had been filling in a crossword for the newspaper hands him a small wax paper wrapped parcel that is warm to the touch.

         “Here, breakfast.” Kisame says putting the car into drive.

         Sasuke opens the parcel to discover a burrito of sorts; he takes a bite of it. Its sausage, egg and cheese mixed with a dark red sauce that is not salsa. Sasuke eats it hungrily since he knows Itachi expects him to get lunch at the school cafeteria again. Starting tomorrow he’ll be make his own lunches just to skip the trip to the school cafeteria.

        “So day two, you excited?” Kisame asks teasingly.

        “Bite me.” Sasuke replies between mouthfuls of breakfast burrito.

        “Sorry but I only bite Itachi.” Kisame says smiling.

        “This year better go by real freaking fast.” Sasuke mumbles into his burrito.

        “Now now Sasuke you’re only young once. You should enjoy life and school is a wonderful part of it.” Kisame encourages him.

        “Kisame I can tell you’re barely containing your laughter.” Sasuke growls watching Kisame’s sides quiver trying to hold back his chuckles.

        “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kisame says straight faced with a slight eye twitch.

        “Laugh all you want you blue shark asshole, I’ll make you pay just as much as Itachi for setting me up like this.” Sasuke promises.

        Kisame just grins in reply and speeds up all too happy to dump Sasuke into the waiting jaws of his new least favorite place.

 

                                      *********************************************************

 

         Sasuke is sure to slam the Camero’s door as he gets out and marches as quickly as he can to the school doors avoiding all eye contact and expertly steering clear of any groups milling about lest they try to suck him in with conversation. More than a few girls squeal out “Hi Sasuke” but he ignores them. He had memorized his schedule the day before and all the time frames of when classes started. His plan is to hide out before class starts and show up at the last possible moment so no one will bother him with before class babble. Sasuke waits around in an empty classroom for twenty minutes till the first warning bell rings.

         He counts out three minutes then makes his way to his first class in the mostly vacant halls. So far so good. He enters the door of his history class and quickly scans the room. All the seats are taken except for two. One in the front beside that annoying bitch Karin, and one much further back in front of a spiky blond haired guy Sasuke only remembers seeing briefly the day before. Something to do with marshmallows if he remembers correctly.

        There is only one choice to make. Sasuke deftly turns his body towards the blond but stops a second later as Sai the vampire wanna-be that called him a girl slides into the seat in front of the blond, a bored look on his face. Well shit! That left only one place for Sasuke. Maybe he should skip the class after all, but he has already been seen. Sasuke tsks in annoyance. Damnit. _I hate you Itachi_ he thinks as he takes the chair by Karin. The hoe undoes a button on her shirt and winks at him. Disgusting. From the corner of his eye he sees the blond wrap his arms around Sai’s neck. Odd, he didn’t think the guy had friends, plus the way people had treated him in the cafeteria like he was to be avoided had definitely seemed strange. Yet here someone is not only being friendly to him but is openly touching him in an affectionate way. Hmm, he’d have to find out what was up with that.

         The final bell rings but no teacher shows up. Sasuke stares at the black board as best he can while Karin prattles at him constantly.

         “So I just couldn’t decide which shoes went best with this blouse.” Karin talks animatedly.

         Seven hours and fifty-three minutes of school left.

         “And then I thought oh my gosh my hair looks fabulous parted to the right. Don’t you think so Sasuke? It totally brings out my eyes.”

         Seven hours and fifty-two minutes.

         “My hairdresser said highlights were the way to go but my hair already has natural highlights so I don’t need any.”

         Seven hours and fifty-one minutes.

         “So I think this shade of lipstick goes really well with my skin tone, it’s just such a bright color, and its smudge proof, perfect for kissing.”

         Shut up, shut up, shut up. Seven hours and fifty minutes.

         “Hey Sasuke there’s a party tomorrow at Jackie’s you should totally come, in fact why don’t you pick me up at 8:00 and once were there we can see how smudge proof this lipstick really is.” Karin says fluttering her eyelashes at him.

         “Not happening.” Sasuke says darkly.

         “Aww come on, there won’t be any adults and there are plenty of rooms.” Karin says in a pouty baby voice that no one in their right mind would think is cute. “Don’t you want to get closer to me Sasuke?” She puffs out her chest as she finishes and leans towards him slightly.

         “No.” Sasuke replies flatly.

         Why can’t the girl get it across her stupid head that he felt no attraction for her whatsoever, never did, and never will. If it was a choice between celibacy and her he would personally castrate himself with a cigarette and a sharpened spoon.

         “Ooh playing hard to get.” Karin coos at him.

         “No. I do not have the slightest bit of interest in you.” Sasuke says curtly.

         Maybe she’d get it now.

         “You’re such a tease Sasuke, but I know you keep looking at me like you want me.” Karin whispers.

         HOLY SHIT! The girl needed professional mental help!

        Thankfully that is when the teacher walks in. He has wild gray hair that looks like it has been caught in a tornado and wears a white lab coat with a name tag reading Kakashi. To his surprise the teacher also has a black eyepatch over his left eye. What is up with that?

         “Hello class I know I’m a bit late I was helping this old lady move-“ “LIAR!” the entire class screams.

         _What the hell?_ The teacher just rubs his neck and laughs. Maybe he is always late or something.

         “Settle down, now as you all know you have term projects starting next week and they will be done in small groups.” Kakashi says. “However instead of letting you choose your partners like last time I will be assigning pairs.” Kakashi announces.

         A term paper, in pairs, oh this could not be good. The entire class around him moans in disapproval.

        “Hey if you wanna be upset blame the party responsible.” Kakashi-sensei tells them.

        Sasuke watches as everyone turns in the direction of the blond, tattoo boy, toilet paper freak, and the ponytail guy who miraculously is awake for once.

        “Hey its Neji’s fault he wouldn’t seduce the officer.” The tattoo boy complains.

        The boy from the bathroom who is apparently named Neji says, “You dick.” And smacks the back of the tattoo boy’s head.

        “Yes, but who was the idiot that caused the explosion in the first place?” Kakashi asks with a cocked eyebrow.

        All three dark haired boys point at the blond.

        “Hey! You said to pour it together.” The blond growls.

        “Didn’t think you’d actually do it.” Tattoo boy replies.

        Obviously these guys are both the troublemakers and the comedic relief of the class if not the school from the way everyone else is reacting.

        “Anyway class that is why you will have assigned partners, you can find out the pairs tomorrow. Uzumaki if you are going to strangle Inazuka do it during PE so that Guy-sensei can lecture you instead of me.” The teacher scolds as he picks up a chalk piece and begins the lecture.

        Sasuke stares at the blond who had been throttling his friend and releases him. Suddenly as if sensing his gaze the blond looks towards Sasuke. Sasuke has never seen a pair of more breathtaking blue eyes. They are brighter than gemstones and deeper than the lake outside his old home. The blond quickly turns his attention to the back of Sai’s head and stares at it like his life depends on it. Well that is an odd reaction.

         “Uzumaki Naruto report to the guidance office, I repeat Uzumaki Naruto please report to the guidance office.” An intercom blares.

         Uzumaki, if he remembers correctly is the blonds surname, that meant Naruto is his first name. Naruto seems to have a small squabble with his friends before the teacher breaks in.

         “Well Uzumaki to the guidance office with ya.” Their sensei says with a smile.

         Naruto gets up and moves to the front of the room nearer to Sasuke.

         “Oh and I left my lunch in Iruka’s office so bring it with you when you get back.” Their teacher tells the blond as he passes his desk.

         Sasuke watches Naruto leave; goosebumps braking out on his lightly tanned skin as if he is creeped out by something. Kakashi suddenly remembers he has a new student and singles Sasuke out having him stand in front of the board and introduce himself but doesn’t expect him to give anything besides his name so Sasuke sits back down quickly. Kakashi starts talking about particles and atoms.

         Sasuke pretends to take notes so Karin will leave him alone, but she twirls her pencil and keeps sending winks and kissy faces his way which make his skin crawl. If he was allowed to kill one person in the town of Konoha she would be it. A while later Naruto comes back in with a green bento box and sets it on Kakashi’s desk.

        “Here ya go Kakashi-sensei, Iruka’s love filled bento just for you.” Naruto says with a smile.

         Iruka was the guidance counselor Sasuke had met yesterday. Apparently Iruka and Kakashi are in a very open intimate relationship.

        “Why thank you Naruto, I do hope Iruka wasn’t too hard on you.” Kakashi says returning the smile a knowing gleam in his eye.

        “Iruka doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.” Naruto assures.

        “That’s what you think.” Sasuke hears Kakashi mutter under his breath as Naruto returns to his seat.

        Kakashi continues his lecture. A little later Karin has devised a new plan of trying to get Sasuke to notice her. She “accidently” drops her pencil near him and as she goes to pick it up she strokes his leg. _Don’t skewer her hand with your pen_ he chants in his head over and over. The second time she does it he almost breaks his pen in half from trying to hold back. He is so going to murder the bitch. He gives Karin his best death glare but she is unaffected, too caught up in her delusions to notice his absolute hatred of her. Karin drops her pencil for the third time and he has had enough.

        Expertly Sasuke kicks the pencil all the way to the black board so Karin can’t touch him again. She leaves her seat red faced to get her pencil and finally sees fit to leave him alone. Looks like if Sasuke wants her to stop with the unwanted advances he will have to seriously humiliate her. Now that is something he can look forward to.

        Finally free of the Karin disturbance Sasuke decides to check out the blond from earlier. Sasuke catches Naruto looking at him but his gaze is quickly averted away before their eyes can meet. He continues staring at him but Naruto never turns back towards the side of the room that includes Sasuke; Naruto even throws up a book for cover. This Naruto is really quite the strange person. He knows Naruto’s friends are avoiding him because of their interactions from the previous day, but he hasn’t gotten near much less spoken to Naruto so why is he avoiding eye contact with him? Sasuke ponders this till the bell rings. Hearing it he makes a mad dash for the door, afraid Karin or that Ino girl will stalk him to his next class like they had done yesterday.

         Sasuke’s fears come true when he sees the girl Ino walking towards him from her previous class waving and calling out his name.

        “Saaaaasssssuuukeeeeee! Over here!”

        Ino is in the direction he needs to go for his next class. No way is he going near her. Quickly Sasuke turns around and walks as fast as he “humanly” can down the hall in the exact opposite direction of Ino. He will just have to walk all the way around the school to get to his next class. If it means avoiding Ino it is well worth it. Ino is persistent he will give her that. She actually tries running after him while shouting out.

        “Hold up! Wait Sasuke! Let’s go to class together. Damnit get out of my way!” she snaps at the other students crowding around her to get to their next classes. “ Saaaasssukeee!”

         Sasuke losses her a few seconds later and breaths a sigh of relief. Maybe if he chooses one girl as his girlfriend the others will leave him alone. He’d seen a really shy quiet girl in his music class that might be a good target. But she has the same pale purple eyes as the guy from the bathroom so they might be related. Maybe he can find someone else. Sasuke finally makes it to his next classroom fan girl free. It’s an art class which Sasuke has never seen before but he has high hopes for it since Karin and Ino had both said they hated art class and the art teacher Kar-something.

         Sasuke scans the room. It’s large with two floor to ceiling windows and a lot of open space devoid of tables and desks. Everyone is sitting in a chair working on huge papers placed on clipboards propped against wooden easels, which he sees some of the students walk out of a very large storage room with. There are a few small foldable tables with various objects displayed on them in front of a couple students for still life sketchings.

         All of the students’ backpacks and books are pushed up along one wall so they are out of the way. Sasuke decides not to put his backpack with the others. In total there are maybe fifteen people in the room allowing for plenty of space to spread out, there is also no teacher in sight. No one bothers to approach him, not even the girls they just keep sending glances his way and whispering to one another. Perhaps he can just sit in a corner and pretend they don’t exist.

         Suddenly Naruto gets up from his spot and walks towards him. He seems a tad nervous but a smile quickly covers it up.

        “Hey Sasuke, I’m Naruto and since Kari-sensei isn’t here I guess I’ll show you what to do.” Naruto tells him politely.

         This is the first time Naruto has ever gotten so close to him so Sasuke decides to see if he has any supernatural blood in him. Sasuke takes a small sniff but doesn’t detect anything besides the smell of earth and a light breezy ocean smell. He also can’t feel any tingling in his senses that would signal Naruto is something other than human. Sasuke thinks he sees a quick flash of anger cross Naruto’s eyes.

         “Okay, so follow me to the storage room and we’ll get you an easel and some things to work with.” Naruto instructs.

         Naruto turns his back to him and leads him to the storage room. Sasuke follows and leans against the door as Naruto fights with a stack of stained easels. He finally pulls one free and hands it to Sasuke followed by an equally stained clipboard.

        “Which do you feel most comfortable using. Acrylic, watercolor, oil, or charcoal?” Naruto asks looking at the packed shelves spilling over with containers of various colors.

         Hmm, he’d painted before but hadn’t much liked it. Sasuke’s mother had been the artistic one in the family; sadly, he had not inherited her great talent.

         “Charcoal would be best.” Sasuke replies.

         It is better than paint and at least the charcoal will wash out more easily than the paint should an incident like yesterday happen again. Naruto reaches for a small slim case and pulls it down, after glancing at it he pulls down another one and hands them both to Sasuke. Sasuke takes them in his free hand and watches Naruto pull out a booklet of thick paper and tear out two sheets before handing these to Sasuke as well.

         “Okay, that should get you started. Just set up wherever there is room and just practice with the charcoal first, get a feel for using it. Have fun drawing whatever you want. Kari-sensei should be in sometime this week and when she is you can talk to her about what image you want to pursue for your project.” Naruto tells Sasuke walking past him out of the storage room.

         Naruto goes back to his seat giving a wave of farewell and leaving Sasuke to fend for himself which is fine by him. Sasuke now has a purpose so he scouts out an empty corner and sets up his easel and other supplies before setting his backpack to the side. Maybe this will be the one class, so far, where he finally gets time to himself and has no one bothering him.

         “Hey Sasuke what are you going to do?” A girl who has been sitting nearby suddenly approaches him and asks him.

          Nope he will have die to get peace in this place.

          “Yeah, are you going to do a self-portrait? I can take the picture if you want.” Another girl breaks in.

          Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke sees the pale eyed guy pull Naruto out of the classroom. As soon as those two leave the four people that are sitting near the now vacant seats next to Sai all but lurch out of their chairs and run to the storage room cramming themselves into the cluttered space together. _The hell?_

        “Or if you want I can be your model.” The second girl says interrupting his thought process.

        Less than thirty seconds and two girls have already slid their stuff closer to him to talk. Who did he kill in a past life to deserve this?

       “No nom he should do a scenery like me, I can even give you pointers if you want.” Yet another girl says pushing her way in with the other two.

        Itachi I curse you from the very _depths_ of my _soul_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter for August we get a little more up and personal with our two main characters, together. Also will be from Naruto Uzumaki's viewpoint. 
> 
> On a side note came up with a new Naruto/Sasuke fan-fiction with a Halloween theme so that will be happening soon, hopefully I will get the whole thing done in time to post for October.


	10. Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dedicated fans (Please don't kill me). I realize it is September and I said I would be posting in August. Yeah, August was not a good month for me, things happened, a lot, mostly they were not good or led to bad things. Anyway here is a chapter for September, it is longer than some and we get a "close encounter" so please forgive me. Anyway as always please enjoy the chapter and leave comments for me if you want. As readers I love and at times fear you all.

                                                                                    **Naruto Uzumaki**

         “All right class line up please!” Guy-sensei shouts after giving the whistle hanging around his neck an enthusiastic blow and pointing to opposite sides of the gym, “You know the drill lovely ladies on the left and energetic guys on the right!”

          Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru line up with the other twenty-six male students to the right of Guy-sensei. The girls all move to the left were Kurenai-sensei takes over and leads them to the other side of the gym for stretches. It is Konoha’s tradition to split the genders during P.E. so that exercises and games are fairer for both genders. They all wear the same gym uniform; a light gray t-shirt with black shorts, the shirt bearing the Konoha school icon, a leaf. Unsurprisingly Sasuke ends up in Naruto’s gym class. Sasuke looks pissed off to be wearing the same uniform as the rest of them. But Naruto thinks he is more upset with the fact that not one but four different girls had tried to sneak into the locker room to get a peek at him while changing into said uniform. Naruto almost feels sorry for him. Almost.

          Guy-sensei tells them all, “Alright I see we have a new student so it’s time for you guys to shine and show him how it’s done here in gym class. So let’s have a twenty lap warm-up, followed by some stretches, then a hundred pushups and sit ups, next another ten laps around the gym and finally we’ll play a friendly game of dodgeball!”

          They all let out a groan. Guy-sensei always over does it with the exercises and when a new student comes he gives the class twice as much to do.

          “Guy-sensei.” Kurenai-sensei calls over to him. “Please cut that in half or there won’t be enough time for dodgeball.”

          “I’m sorry Kurenai-sensei I got to overexcited!” Guy-sensei yells back to her, “Alright as the lovely Kurenai-sensei says ten laps, fifty pushups and sits ups, some stretches, then five more laps. GO. GO. GO!” Guy-sensei finishes while blowing on his whistle.

          The boys take off running at a steady pace, already used to Guy-sensei’s Spartan training. Sasuke runs at an average pace staying in the middle of the herd, trying not to stand out. Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai are at the back of the group going at a slower pace. Choji is eating a bag of chips he has miraculously pulled out of nowhere, Shikamaru is yawning as he runs, and Sai is just running leisurely while admiring the scenery. Naruto and Kiba are at the front trying to outdo each other, not afraid to jab with elbows or shove the other aside in order to get even a second more of lead-time. Neji, like Sasuke, is in the middle just taking his time not really concerned with his speed.

          Kiba and Naruto are the first to get done with the laps and begin doing pushups one handed. Their free hands are engaged in a bracing match, each one trying to shove the other off balance. When Neji finishes his laps he sees Kiba and Naruto still struggling against each other and with a wicked glint in his eye he goes over and sits on Kiba’s back.

         “Shit!” Kiba yells as he face plants into the floorboards.

         Naruto laughs putting his palm back down to finish his pushups two handed. His joy is short lived however because Choji suddenly plops down on his back chip crumbs spraying him from above.

         “Fuck! Choji!” Naruto yells up to his new passenger.

         Choji just grins down at him munching a chip.

         “Serves you right.” Kiba snorts from beside him doing a two handed push up, arms shaking under the weight of Neji.

         “Shut it dog, Naruto didn’t face plant after bearing Choji on his back. You need more durability.” Neji scolds him flipping his hair out of the way.

         “Naruto wasn’t one handed!” Kiba defends himself. “Gaaaaahhhh!” Kiba cries out as Shikamaru sits on his butt next to Neji.

         “PE is such a drag.” Shikamaru yawns.

         “Shika you ass!” Kiba grunts under their combined weight sweat beading on his forehead.

         “Oh this looks fun.” Sai says joining Choji on top of Naruto.

         “Uugh.” Naruto moans under the strain of the additional weight. “I hate you guys.”

         In the area around them the other guys are laughing as Kiba and Naruto continue to compete despite being used as human benches. Their passengers begin egging them on.

         “Come on Kiba! Naruto is two pushups ahead of you.” Neji says smacking Kiba’s shoulder.

         “Burdens should just shut up.” Kiba growls back straining to push up once more.

         “Come on Naruto use that never ending stamina you possess.” Choji says on top of the blond while pulling out another bag of chips.

         “Choji quit eating! You’re only making this harder.” Naruto complains.

         “Here Sai.” Choji offers the chip bag to Sai.

         “Thanks.” Sai says taking a handful of chips.

         “Both of you go to hell.” Naruto snarls from below them.

          A few minutes later both Naruto and Kiba collapse to the ground panting hard, faces red from the strain of lifting two people each. Guy-sensei having seen their display of expression of youth had demanded students sit on him so he could show them up. Kiba and Naruto recover enough to watch their overzealous sensei do a hundred one handed pushups with not two people but four on his back. Naruto bursts out laughing when he realizes one of the unlucky students is Sasuke.

         Sasuke is sitting on their sensei’s legs close to his feet beside the other three students his face a dark cloud of disbelieving horror, as he is hoisted up and down in quick procession. Naruto feels his gut splitting from the pressure of his cackling combined with his lack of oxygen. Naruto is curled in the fetal position coughing, hacking, and laughing when Sai turns him to his stomach and starts smacking/massaging his back.

         Naruto’s antics finally stop thanks to a well-placed hit from Neji.

        “I thought I was going to die.” Naruto gasps out finally able to speak normally.

        “You and Kiba both.” Neji tells him pointing to the recovering Kiba who is being fed a chip by Choji to attempt to revive him.

        Apparently Neji had thought it better to just knock Kiba out cold before he choked himself to death. Everyone is now doing stretches and Guy-sensei has released his hostages. Sasuke still has a look of mortification on his face that is slowly fading into a bitter scowl. No one could remain cold and collected when faced with the absurdity of Guy-sensei, not even the prince of darkness himself.

        “Hurry with your stretches my youthful class so we can hit the laps again and begin our fantastic friendship building game of dodgeball!” Guy sensei shouts to them all while doing a perfect split.

        Most of the class groans but does as he says. This time while running Naruto and his friends stick together in the middle chatting while Sasuke and some others take the lead. The rear is brought up by the slower students in the class. Once the laps are completed Guy-sensei splits them all up into two teams of fifteen. Naruto, Sai, and Kiba end up on the same team while Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji are on the opposing team. Sasuke thankfully is on the opposite team of Naruto. 

        Guy-sensei brings out a bin full of rubber dodgeballs and distributes them evenly to both teams. They all catch the blue and red balls being tossed to them while scouting out their targets before the game starts. Guy-sensei moves to the sidelines and blows on his whistle.

        “Start!” Guy-sensei shouts raising his fist high in the air.

        Sasuke holds a blue rubber inflated dodgeball like it is a thing not worthy of his touch and still manages to look regal in his Konoha gym uniform. Naruto is already sporting sweat stains on the underarms and back of his shirt, but Sasuke doesn’t even appear to know what perspiration is. The teams lug balls back and forth at each other some taking it more personally than others.

          “Die you classless mutt!” Neji yells rapid firing ball after ball towards Kiba.

          “Never you overprotective brute of a girly man!” Kiba shouts back deflecting the oncoming balls with his own red rubber ball shield.

          Yep dodgeball could get pretty dangerous amongst Naruto’s group of friends.

          “Shika.” Choji says signaling Shikamaru who has been hiding in the back twirling a ball on his finger.

          At Choji’s signal he suddenly springs into action running to Choji who cups his hands and crouches. Shikamaru runs up and steps his foot into Choji’s hands who then hoists him into the air. Once airborne Shikamaru adjusts his angle and fires his ball lightning fast. Naruto dives out of the way just barely avoiding the ball as it whistles through the air. The two guys behind him aren’t so lucky and they go down with cries of anguish. At the same time Naruto dives to the side he throws his ball towards the still airborne Shikamaru. Choji comes to the rescue and knocks the ball away with another ball he had grabbed from the ground. Shikamaru lands beside him and they high five each other while grinning at Naruto. Shikamaru's team now has a number advantage of twelve teammates to Naruto's ten.

          Naruto growls at them. Beside him Sai comes up six balls loaded in his hands.

          “Shall we?” Sai asks with a genuine smile offering three of his dodgeballs to Naruto.

          On Naruto’s other side Kiba comes up three balls of his own in hand. Neji has already been taken out by Kiba and is sitting on the sidelines a pissed off look on his face.

          “Sai you read my mind.” Naruto says back a mischievous glow in his eye.

          Shikamaru and Choji sensing their plan start running to opposite sides of the court. Too late Sai, Naruto, and Kiba throw their balls simultaneously at Choji who is unarmed. Choji manages to avoid the first four balls but the fifth and sixth catch him on the shoulder and hip. Next they all three turn their attention to Shikamaru who has already taken up a defensive stance behind a shield of other players with a new ball in hand. His usually sleepy eyes are sharp and alert a cornered strategist at his best.

          “Do it.” Naruto breathes to Sai and Kiba beside him.

          “Yo! Defense please.” Kiba calls out to the rest of their team.

          Immediately four other players step in front of them all loaded with balls ready to defend the three from all other player’s incoming balls. Shikamaru’s team members minus Sasuke curse respectively and begin pelting balls at the opposing team’s new line of defense. Sasuke himself is looking at them with peaked interest. Naruto ignores his gaze and does what he does best, the unbelievable. He grabs Kiba and yanks him in front of him before grabbing his shoulders from behind and hoisting himself up in a handstand on top of Kiba.

          At the same time Naruto perches himself on Kiba, Sai uses the same maneuver Shikamaru did with Choji with another team member and launches himself in the air a ball in each hand. Sai throws a ball with deadly accuracy at Shikamaru over the people standing in front of him. Shikamaru deflects the projectile but his own dodgeball is mercilessly ripped from his fingers by the impact.

          During the split second after the ball leaves Sai’s hand he soars forward over Naruto who has bent his legs backwards and down a little in front of Kiba and releases the ball in his hand in order to reach out and grab Naruto’s ankles. Sai’s feet thud on the ground the same time his hands enclose around Naruto’s ankles and yank him forward so that Naruto’s palms leave Kiba’s shoulders and he comes flipping up and over in the air his now vacant hands grabbing the airborne ball Sai had just released.

          Naruto is up in the air completely straight above Sai his ankles firmly gripped by strong hands. Naruto has only a half-second but he takes it and beams the ball at the astonished and unguarded Shikamaru. Once the dodgeball has left his hand, Naruto continues to be pulled forward and ends up dangling by his ankles in Sai’s hands his hairline grazing the floor as he stares at Sai’s sneakers his ball throwing hand in front of his face to keep his nose from bashing into Sai’s ankles.

          There is a loud smack behind Naruto and he hears Kiba’s whoop of victory above him. Naruto moves his hand and grins up at Sai who is like-wise smiling in triumph. There is a reason the gymnastics club had been hounding both Naruto and Sai to join since freshman year of high school.

           Kiba crouches down and high fives Naruto. The defensive players in front of them go on the attack now that the biggest threat on the other team is taken out. Shikamaru walks over to Neji rubbing his side which will no doubt have a bruise on it later; he’d been to slow with his dodging. Shikamaru almost never loses at dodgeball because he can predict most moves. So his friends had learned early on that the only way to get him out in dodgeball is to catch him by surprise or to outright overwhelm him.

           “I can’t believe that worked.” Naruto laughs happily as he plants his hands on the floor and Sai releases his ankles so he can flip back into a normal standing position.

           “Yes, it is a surprise since you usually mess up in practice.” Sai replies matter of factly.

            Naruto blushes. The three of them have been practicing that move in secret for a month just to use it against Shikamaru in dodgeball. Some people thought they were crazy for taking a dodgeball game so seriously, but Shikamaru is usually the last one left in dodgeball 9 out of 10 times. Nine out of ten. As Shikamaru’s best friends it is their sole purpose in life to take a game to the next level just to knock him down a peg.

            Naruto’s team has knocked out most of the other team by now, only three players are left one of which is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke dodges the balls thrown at him with ease, and the ones that come at him faster than normal people should be able to dodge he blocks with a ball he holds in his left hand. His face has a look of boredom. Sasuke picks up a stray ball and chucks it at a player easily smacking him in the leg.

            Kiba rises to the challenge and starts attacking Sasuke. Sai joins him in the onslaught with a few other members of their team. Even Sasuke has trouble fighting off ten balls at once while pretending to be human. Seconds later he is tagged by a ball and out. His cold bored expression doesn’t change as he walks leisurely to the sidelines. Naruto takes out one of the other players and someone else gets the last one. Naruto lets out a whoop of triumph and high fives Kiba. Neji scowls at them from the sidelines and Shikamaru just nods at them.

           A whistle blows and they all turn to look at Guy-sensei.

          “Alright guys you’re dismissed hit the showers and get dressed!” Guy-sensei says happily.

          Guy-sensei then walks over to Naruto, Kiba, and Sai. “Great job boys! That was a most excellent display of youth.” He tells them clapping their shoulders.

          “Ha ha thanks Guy-sensei.” Naruto replies rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

          Kiba just grins and fist bumps Guy-sensei while Sai inclines his head.

         Neji and Shikamaru are already in the showers when Naruto, Kiba, and Sai enter the locker room. Half the class had already left after either showering or just changing out of their sweaty clothes. Lunchtime is right after PE so a lot of the guys don’t bother showering, preferring instead to be first in line for pizza.

          Naruto strips down and grabs a towel heading to an empty shower stall. The Konoha boys shower is a big square area with a large circular gray enclosure in the middle that consists of 12 shower stalls each one with its own shower nozzle and towel rack.

          Stepping into his little stall Naruto hangs up his towel and turns on the hot water. Steam rises as the spray hits his tan skin. He quickly soaps up with the generic bar soap present in each shower then rinses off. His golden hair he just lets the water run through and cleanse. Once done he cranks the water handle to off and towels his hair dry. Goosebumps break out on his skin from the sudden change of temperature.

          Once Naruto’s hair is mostly toweled dry he wipes down his body then cinches the towel securely around his waist. He steps out of the shower and walks over to his locker where his clothes are. Popping the locker door open he reaches inside to his backpack and removes the vial of scent masking perfume. He dabs a little on his wrist and neck before slipping it back into his bag. He then reaches to grab his boxers when he notices his phone light blinking from inside his bag's side pocket.

         Forgetting his clothes he grabs his phone and sees a text message from Gaara.

 

                        _Hey Naruto, do you remember the name of that Thai place we visited last time you came over, because I can’t seem to find it._

 

        Naruto scratches his head. What was the name of that place? It had served some really good food but the name had been hard to pronounce. Maybe Kurama would remember. He shoots a quick text to his brother then has a wicked idea. Naruto peeks over at the showers and sees all but four of them empty.

        Naruto’s mouth breaks into a wide grin. Quickly he walks back over to the showers phone in hand. Once close enough he takes a deep sniff in. The smell of Neji’s fancy hair shampoo hits him. Ha ha, like he thought Neji is still showering. From what he could tell his friend was in the stall directly across from an occupied stall. The one next to that was also taken which left Naruto no choice. Sneaking up to one of the stalls he takes another whiff and detects dog. Perfect.

         Naruto slips into the stall and claps a hand over Kiba’s mouth before he can shout in surprise at the sudden invasion. Kiba glares at Naruto swearing behind the hand sealing his mouth shut.

         Naruto whispers, “Sssshhh Kiba let me borrow your shoulders for a bit.”

         Kiba yanks Naruto’s hand away and whisper growls back, “What, why?”

         “I wanna send Gaara a surprise.” Naruto whispers with a mischievous grin holding up his iPhone for Kiba to see.

         “Naruto did it ever occur to you this is invasion of privacy?” Kiba asks.

         “It’s for a good cause. Plus it’ll be funny.” Naruto promises.

         Kiba sighs, “Fine, do it quick.”

         With that Kiba turns off the shower head and grabs his towel yanking it tight around his waist. Naruto turns and makes sure the coast is clear. Water is still running in the shower next to them so he gives Kiba a thumbs up signal. Kiba kneels down and Naruto climbs on top of his shoulders, Kiba then stands up and walks over to the far corner of the stall where all the shower stalls connect.

         Naruto carefully peers over the stall and spies Neji running his hands through his long hair carefully rinsing out his prized conditioner that keeps his hair silky smooth. His eyes luckily are closed as he does this. Naruto grins and raises his phone switching it to camera mode; his finger presses the shutter button five times in quick succession.

         “Dude hurry up.” Kiba hisses from below him.

         Naruto signals Kiba that he’s done just as Neji’s eyes pop open and he looks right up at Naruto. For a split second they just stare at each other. Neji completely naked half finished with rinsing out his hair and Naruto posed above his stall iPhone in hand wrapped in a bath towel like a total pervert.

         “……..so how’s the water?” Naruto comments with a nervous laugh, lowering the iPhone out of view.

         Below him he hears the words, “Oh fuck.”

         Neji slowly reaches out and turns his water off.

         “Naruto you have five seconds to explain yourself before I smother you with a wet towel, hack up your body with a broken towel rack, and hide it in the schools septic tank.” Neji says his pale violet eyes bulging with blood veins.

         “Is that really how you want this friendship to end Neji?” Naruto asks sweetly, frantically slapping Kiba on the head and motioning him to take off.

         Neji sensing their plan jumps up and grabs Naruto’s wrist yanking him down onto the stall divider and off Kiba’s shoulders.

         “Shit.” Naruto squawks as he rushes forward his foot kicking Kiba in the face causing him to fall in the stall while Naruto is suspended teetering in the air.

         There is a clacking sound behind him as Naruto realizes he just dropped his iPhone. Guess it is time to see just how protective and water proof that outer phone case is. Neji continues to yank him forward and Naruto brings up his other hand to hit his away.

          “Let go Neji I’ll fall.” Naruto says smacking the shower walls with his legs trying to find a foothold.

          Neji releases Naruto’s wrist and they enter into a small cat fight slapping at each other and hissing insults.

          “Stupid hentai.” Neji growls.

         “Drama Queen!” Naruto retaliates.

         “Stalker!” Neji shrieks.

         “S&M fetish.” Naruto jabs back.

         “You know that’s just a rumor!” Neji screams punching Naruto in the face which unbalances him.

          To save himself from falling backwards on Kiba Naruto grabs onto the divider and pulls himself over it so he is stretched across the top. Unfortunately this does nothing to help him when Neji takes his towel and expertly whips it at his sides and what he can reach of his face.

          “Ow! Shit Neji hold-aaaahhhh.” Is all Naruto gets out before Neji cracks him hard in the side causing him to lose his grip and fall into the occupied stall next to Kiba’s.

          Wet black hair and even blacker eyes is all Naruto sees before he crashes down on who he hopes to God is Sai. Naruto lets his protective instincts take over and as he falls on the guy he grabs him and spins so that instead of the black haired guy cracking his head on the shower floor its Naruto receiving the brain jarring knock.

          The back of Naruto’s head throbs from the pain of impact against the hard tile. For a second he sees black spots, then closes his eyes and moans in pain willing them away. Why did he do this to himself? Just. Why. From the other stalls he hears both Kiba and Neji call out to him.

          “Uuugh.” Naruto groans opening his eyes.

          First thing he sees is black jewels staring back at him set in a perfect face. Water drips from black hair onto Naruto’s cheeks and it is only then Naruto realizes the situation he has just put himself in. The person he thought was Sai is actually none other than the great and mighty vampire Sharingan wielding Sasuke Uchiha.

           **Fuck. My. Life.** Is all that Naruto can think staring up into those black voids. He feels his pulse quicken and his cheeks burn. Thanks to his protective instincts he is holding Sasuke tight to him, literally chest to chest. The only thing separating their bodies is a thin wet towel just barely hanging around Naruto’s hips, which are splayed open around Sasuke.

          Sasuke’s pale body shines with the sleekness of water and his lean muscles all but glow. If Sasuke had been anything other than a Sharingan wielding vampire Naruto would have been tempted to just yank him down into an earth shattering kiss and grind up into his pelvis. As it is he desperately tries to keep his spread thighs from trembling around Sasuke. It doesn’t help that his nipples have hardened from the cold and are grazing Sasuke’s chest with each intake of breath.

         “Naruto?” Kiba calls coming around the corner of the stall, Naruto’s iPhone in his hand.

         Naruto leans his head back in order to see Kiba, glad for the distraction. Before he can even open his mouth to speak Kiba raises the iPhone and snaps a photo. Naruto chokes on his own spit in shock.

         “Ki-Kiba!” Naruto shouts embarrassedly.

         Sasuke shifts into a partial push up position so he is now hanging above Naruto their bodies no longer tantalizingly combined. Naruto shivers at the movement immediately turning on his side so he isn’t splayed out under Sasuke like a wanton animal in heat. Neji rounds the corner at that moment and takes a split second to access the situation before he is reaching forward and grabbing Naruto’s arm and yanking him out from under Sasuke.

          Neji hauls Naruto into a near embrace subtly pushing Naruto behind him.

          “Sorry about that Uchiha-san. I trust you aren’t harmed?” Neji’s voice is clipped and professional.

          Sasuke rights himself into a standing position pulling his towel down from the towel rack and leisurely wrapping it around his waist before turning the forgotten water spray off. Naruto keeps his gaze strictly above Sasuke’s lower half.

          “I’m sorry if you got hurt.” Naruto apologizes, cheeks still blazing red.

           Sasuke takes his time turning back to them flipping his wet hair out of his face.

           “While I am not hurt that was still very dangerous. In fact I’m surprised you don’t have a concussion Naruto.” Sasuke replies in his deep sexy voice.

            Naruto tightens his hold on Neji which he doesn’t even know he has. The way Sasuke said his name just… God’s it sounded so good.

           “His head is very sturdy, anyway sorry again about this. We’ll be leaving now.” Neji states grabbing Kiba’s arm and dragging them both over to the changing area.

           They dress as quickly as they can Neji not even caring about the lingering soap suds still in his hair. Once dressed they slip out into the hall and Kiba hands Naruto his phone back.

           “Kiba go ahead of us and get lunch, I need to talk to Naruto a moment.” Neji commands Kiba.

            Kiba looks back and forth between them but goes ahead anyway with a reluctant nod.

           “Naruto.” Neji says as Kiba rounds the corner away from them.

           “Its fine Neji I had already applied the scent cloaking perfume, so he wouldn’t have been able to tell.” Naruto assures him hitching his backpack up higher on his shoulder.

           Neji stares at him a second before saying, “Fine, but don’t do anything like that again or I really will mutilate you and flush your body down the toilet.”

           “Yeah not my finest moment.” Naruto admits sheepishly.

           Neji sighs and shakes his head at his buffoon of a friend. How Naruto and Gaara could be related he would never know.

           “Go meet the others; I’ll catch up when I’m done rinsing my hair in the bathroom.” Neji orders Naruto as he curls a lock of still wet sudsy hair around his finger.

          “Kay, and thanks Neji.” Naruto says softly.

          Neji smiles at him and they head their separate ways. Naruto looks at his iPhone while walking down the hall almost forgetting why he’d even gotten himself in that position in the first place. He presses his gallery app and scrolls to the pictures of Neji showering, attaches them to a message and texts Gaara.

 

                             _Hey Gaara I don’t remember the name of that restaurant either but here is something to ignite a whole other hunger in you to get your mind off it._

 

            Naruto presses the send button and chuckles to himself. He switches back over to his gallery and sees another picture besides the ones he took of Neji. Ah that’s right Kiba had been holding his iPhone when he came around the corner and Naruto thought he had heard his finger tap the screen. Tapping the picture he enlarges it and lets out a gasp.

            H.O.L.Y.….F.U.C.K.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will more than likely not (slim chance) be a chapter for this fan-fiction posted during the month of October as I will be putting up my next fan-fiction which will be a Halloween themed SasuNaru.
> 
> Next chapter will again be from Naruto's point of view.


	11. Why Naruto, Just Why?

                                                                                       **Naruto Uzumaki**

          Hard plastic trays clatter against tables as Naruto exits the lunch line with his traditional bowl of ramen, french fries, chocolate milk, green beans, sliced peaches, and two pudding cups. Expertly he dodges his way over to a table near the far left of the cafeteria where a short black haired person sits, sketchbook in hand next to Shikamaru’s trademark ponytail.

          “Watcha drawing Sai?” Naruto asks plopping down next to the pale skinned boy. 

          On Sai’s other side Shikamaru lets out a yawn a half-eaten turkey sandwich and salad on his tray. A second later Kiba is sliding in beside Naruto his plate heaped with three slices of pizza, a pudding cup, two chocolate milks, and a bowl of ramen. Naruto looks at his plate in envy but knows Neji will rat him out to Kurama if he sees him eating only carbs for lunch.

          “Hmm. It’s the scenery through that window.” Sai replies pointing at one of the lunch room’s windows while continuing to sketch in his book.

         Naruto sets one of his pudding cups and a spoon in front of Sai, while Kiba shoves over a chocolate milk. Sai never gets lunch for himself and even when Naruto forces him to he rarely eats more than one thing. Sai isn’t anorexic or anything it’s just that he prefers to eat only breakfast and dinner.

          “So what took you guys so long?” Shikamaru asks picking up his sandwich.

          Shikamaru had been bringing out his tray from the kitchen serving area when Naruto entered the lunch room to get in line. Kiba had let Naruto cut in front of him so they ended up standing together.

          “Naruto was getting nude sneak shots of Neji for his cousin Gaara.” Kiba states taking a bite of pizza.

          “Really Naruto?” Shikamaru asks raising a disapproving eyebrow.

          “What, Gaara appreciated them. See.” Naruto defends himself showing Shikamaru his cousin’s reply.

          “Okay one, you’re an idiot. Two, don’t do it again. Three, why hasn’t Neji forced you to delete this yet because I know you got caught?” Shikamaru replies.

          “Well there was kind of an accident that made him think it wasn’t all that important at the time.” Naruto says rubbing the back of his neck and fiddling with his chopsticks.

          Shikamaru turns to him with rapt attention.

          “Confess.” He demands.

          “Well while I was on top of the shower taking photos Neji noticed me, we got into a bit of a fight that ended with me being pinned basically naked under Sasuke Uchiha.” Naruto says in a rush his face flaming red.

          Shikamaru drops his sandwich and no one says anything for a minute. All Naruto can hear is Kiba munching his pizza to the background beat of the lunch room.

          “Naruto I think we need more detail than that.” Sai says with a polite smile on his face, his fingers no longer moving to sketch.

          “Oh I want more than an explanation.” Shikamaru says in a deadly whisper his eyes murderous.

          Naruto gulps. Kiba and Sai thought his sky diving onto Sasuke was just an incredible accident. However Shikamaru like Neji recognized it for the dangerous close encounter it was.

          “It’s literally like it sounds Shikamaru. I went to get dressed, saw a text from Gaara, and decided to surprise him with some pics of his favorite person. I interrupted Kiba’s shower and climbed on his shoulders in order to get the photos of Neji. Well Neji noticed, we got into it, and I ended up falling into an occupied shower that just so happened to contain Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn’t hurt, I apologized, and we got the hell out of that awkward situation.” Naruto explains jabbing at his ramen.

           Hopefully Shikamaru would take the hint that nothing disastrous had happened.

           “He’s right Shika, plus Sasuke didn’t seem too bothered by it. I’m sure he has dudes falling for him all the time.” Kiba jokes.

           Shikamaru mumbles something about stupid danger prone idiot under his breath and takes a savage bite of his sandwich. Sai opens his pudding cup and sticks the spoon in before bringing it to his mouth. There is a thoughtful look on his face but Naruto can’t read it.

           “Oh yeah, Naruto, let me see that picture I snapped of Sasuke mounting you.” Kiba says nudging him with his elbow.

           A loud crack sounds from Shikamaru’s direction. Naruto and Kiba look over to see the plastic fork he’d been eating his salad with is now snapped in half in his hand. Damn Kiba and his mouth.

         “ _Photo_?” Shikamaru hisses.

          Naruto would strangle Kiba later if he survived the lunch break.

          “Shikamaru why do you look mad enough to massacre a room full of innocent puppies?” Neji asks as he pulls out a chair on Shikamaru’s right.

           Neji’s hair is now suds free and shines in the light. His tray is neatly organized with a sandwich, fruit, salad, and bottled water. He places his napkin and plastic silverware down beside the tray.

           “ _Apparently_ there is a _photo_ of Naruto being mounted by the Uchiha.” Shikamaru growls.

           “What the hell Kiba! You actually took a picture of that.” Neji says throwing his chopsticks at Kiba’s head with deadly accuracy.

           Shikamaru rests his face in his hands and groans. “I can’t take this anymore.”

           “I don’t see what the big deal is. Yes Sasuke is an asshole. But he is a good-looking asshole and besides he is completely Naruto’s type.” Kiba defends himself.

            Naruto chokes on his mouthful of ramen. This was not the time for Kiba to be mentioning his preferences.

           “I would very much like to see this picture.” Sai says setting aside his half-finished pudding cup and smiling wickedly at Naruto.

           Oh he is so going to kill Sai after this. Naruto pulls his phone out reluctantly, he really doesn’t want to show them, but he doesn’t see what choice he has. These are his best friends which means he either shows them now or becomes the target in a life threatening game of catch the Naruto.

           Reluctantly Naruto produces his iphone and Kiba snatches it from his fingers before leaping up to go stand between Neji and Shikamaru his fingers flying over the iphone screen. A second later Kiba inhales sharply and Neji snatches the phone from him his face a mix between surprise and wary. Sai leans over Shikamaru in order to see properly and grins wide in appreciation.

          “Mounting was certainly the proper term here.” Sai says _way_ too happily.

          “Actually I think fuc— _guh_!” Kiba starts before doubling over in pain from Neji’s elbow sinking painfully into his stomach.

          “Naruto, I’m guessing you looked at it.” Neji says looking at him for confirmation.

          Naruto nods cheeks turning red.

         “Oh I bet he did more than look.” Kiba groans out rubbing his sore stomach while stepping out of Neji’s reach.

         Shikamaru remains silent but there is a new crease on his forehead.

         Sai glances between them all then picks his sketchbook back up before speaking, “So when are you asking him out?”

        Naruto prays for a meteorite to crash into the school in the next 0.5 seconds. His prayer is obviously ignored when Kiba speaks up.

        “I don’t know Sai from what I saw Naruto didn’t even need to ask him out.” Kiba teases returning to his seat and pizza.

        Neji hands Naruto his phone back and shoots Kiba a mean glare. Naruto takes it back seeing the picture of him and Sasuke blown up on its screen. Kiba may have taken the photo on impulse but the picture was clear and a perfect angel to catch probably the most scandalous scene in the boy’s showers since last year’s wet towel war.

        In the photo Sasuke is poised on top of Naruto his gaze fixed on the body beneath him and the black jewels he uses for eyes are filled with an intense hunger as he looks down at Naruto. On Naruto’s part he is spread out under Sasuke like a delicious feast, legs open invitingly on either side of Sasuke, water dripping down their skin like sweat and the towel around Naruto’s waist is almost hidden from view by Sasuke’s body. Naruto’s nipples are erect and his skin blushing in embarrassment.

        Naruto’s face is upturned towards Kiba baring his throat to Sasuke while his blue eyes are half lidded and his cheeks flushed. His mouth is partially open as he moaned in pain from the fall; only the picture doesn’t suggest he was in pain.

         It honestly sends shivers of excitement down Naruto’s spine every time he looks at the photo. Sasuke is attractive, very attractive. There is no denying that, but right now Sasuke is his enemy and Naruto will not have feelings for the enemy no matter how sexy he is. Naruto will however make the photo his screensaver on his computer at home.

         “Let’s just move on.” Shikamaru suggests using his now half sized fork to stab at his salad.

         “Fine, don’t know why you guys are so grouchy for anyway.” Kiba huffs before shoving half a pizza slice into his mouth.

         Naruto decides it’s time to change the subject.

         “So Kiba how long do you think it’ll take you with Kurenai-sensei after class?” Naruto asks.

        “Uugh. I almost forgot.” Kiba says dejectedly.

        “Why is Kiba staying after class with Kurenai-sensei?” Neji asks.

         Naruto grins evilly.

        “Kurenai-sensei caught him trying to peek into the girl’s bathroom so now he has to write a three hundred word apology letter in front of her.” Naruto tells them chuckling.

        “Kiba you pig!.” Neji says disgustedly.

        “Hey! I wasn’t peeking! I thought I saw a really big bug crawling on the wall and was afraid Hinata who just went in might be scared.” Kiba defends himself red faced.

         “Oh my God, please tell me you aren’t actively stalking my cousin.” Neji demands grabbing his yet untouched fork and holding it at the ready to slaughter Kiba.

         Naruto wanders when Kiba will just fess up to Neji that he and Hinata are dating. If Kiba did it now it will save him a restraining order and harassment charges.

         “No it was just a coincidence you jerk.” Kiba lies.

         Hopefully Neji won’t find out the truth about their relationship at Kiba and Hinata’s wedding, because he is pretty sure Hinata wants her groom to live long enough to actually have a wedding ceremony with.

          Neji and Kiba bicker back and forth for a bit more as the rest of them finish their lunch except for Sai who just keeps sketching, a small smile on his face. Naruto starts to wonder what he should do while Kiba undergoes his punishment since he is Naruto’s ride home.

         “Naruto.” Neji suddenly says sweetly.

         When did they get done arguing Naruto wonders not catching on to the strangely sweet tone in Neji’s voice.

         “Yes Neji?” Naruto asks stupidly.

          “Now that things have calmed down its time we discussed those photos you took of me.” Neji informs him pushing aside his now empty plate and cracking his knuckles.

 

          Down the hall in a certain guidance councilor’s office Kakashi is re-reading his hardback copy of Make-Out Tactics when he hears an unearthly scream which he knows from past experience belongs to Naruto. Lazily he glances at Iruka’s doggy face wall clock. Naruto should be at lunch right now which means that scream was probably deserved. He sighs and goes back to reading. Maybe he should pair Naruto up with the new kid for the project; surely he hasn’t done something to piss Sasuke Uchiha off yet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

          Naruto’s whole body aches in agony. Neji had not pulled any of his punches and had hit every vital point it took to cause Naruto severe pain for at least half a day even with his healing abilities. Walking from the lunchroom proved a difficult challenge that saw him fall down 3 times and run into a table twice. Kiba had started laughing at him until Neji whacked him hard on the head since he was an accomplice to the whole picture taking thing.

          After his last class Naruto had recovered enough to at least function with proper hand-eye-foot coordination. Kiba went to Kurenai-sensei’s classroom, Sai and Shikamaru went home and Neji went to his weekly martial arts class. That left Naruto all alone to wander the school grounds or terrorize the streets. Being Naruto he chose to terrorize the streets. The smell of bread wafts over to him from the nearby bakery and he debates stopping in for a snack. Some kids from the middle school across from the high school run by him laughing and he smiles remembering when he and his friends used to be that cute.

          _Peep peep._

          Naruto cocks his head. That was a very weak call.

_Peep peep._

         Naruto dashes over to an oak tree off the sidewalk by the schools outer fence. Carefully he scans the roots and overgrown grass to see a very small brown, black, and white fuzzy body. The baby bird gives out another desperate cry for help. Naruto reaches down and gently lifts the baby bird into his hand, it gives a small frightened peep its eyes wide in fear.

          “Sssh. It’s okay little one. I won’t hurt you. I’m just gonna get you back to your nest so you can be with your mommy and daddy again.” Naruto says to the baby bird stroking its tiny chest soothingly with two fingers.

          The little bird lets out another slight peep and calms down, though its heart beats a frantic rhythm in its chest. Naruto scans it for injuries still stroking it gently. Carefully he checks both wings and parts its baby fuzz in places to make sure it’s only dirt he sees. After his inspection he continues stroking it soothingly. Normally you would touch the baby bird as little as possible but Naruto being a demon fox changed all that. Animals naturally trust demons and are friendlier towards them than any other supernatural creature. Naruto has yet to meet an animal that didn’t like him.

           Holding the baby bird protectively to his chest Naruto sets his backpack down and scans the tree. The nest is a good eight feet higher than his head and held securely between branching tree limbs. The baby bird’s parents are nowhere to be seen so they’re probably out gathering food.

           Climbing the tree one handed would be a tad difficult but not impossible for Naruto. He doesn’t have a jacket to make a make shift sling with. He could probably tear his shirt into strips instead but he would save that for last resort.

           “Need a boost?” A deep accented voice says behind him.

           Naruto’s pulse quickens, behind him is a huge presence that feels predatory, but for some reason instead of being “threatening” it feels “fun”. Naruto had only ever felt that when meeting a demon bull-octopus named Killer Bee.

          “Absolutely.” Naruto says turning with a wide smile to the stranger behind him.

          The man is enormous, seven feet tall at least with blue skin that stands out from his dark blue t-shirt, long black leather jacket, and dark pants. Chains hang from his pants and jacket sleeves. A stainless steel cross hangs from a long chain around his neck. The most impressive thing is his face. Underneath spiked up dark blue hair held up by a light blue bandana is a mouth full of pointed sharp teeth. Above that are small eyes with three v like black marks in a slanted column beneath each eye.

          Shark is the first word that comes to Naruto’s mind. Power and confidence rolls off the man in waves. If Naruto had to guess he would say the man was a shark demon of unusually high caliber.

          “Hang on.” The blue man says as he bends forward and gently lifts Naruto right off the ground with a hand on his back and one behind his knees.

          In the next instant Naruto is high between the branches only a foot from the baby bird’s nest. Kisame’s long arms are more than the length of Naruto’s own legs and Naruto can’t help but let out a small chuckle of excitement.

         “Here you go little one.” Naruto says to the baby bird as he gently places it back in its nest.

         The baby bird gives a little tweet in realizing its back in its nest and snuggles up into the downy feathers and straw inside, happy to be back home. Naruto laughs softly and gives it a farewell one –fingered stroke.

          “No more falling out of the nest.” He tells it seriously. It peeps at him and he smiles, moving his hand away from the nest.

          The man beneath him lowers his arms bringing Naruto ground. Instead of setting him down though the man cradles him in the crook of his left arm like you would a child.

          “Did you get it back safely?” The man asks with a sharp toothed grin.

         “Yeah. Thanks for your help Mr –?”

         “Kisame. And you’re welcome.” The man named Kisame replies.

         “My name’s Naruto.” Naruto tells Kisame deciding to do something completely spontaneous.

          “Kisame this may be a bit weird but can I ask you for a favor?” Naruto asks an excited gleam in his eye.

          Kisame looks at him in surprise a bit intrigued.

          “I guess, what is it?” Kisame replies.

          Naruto leans down to his ear and whispers in it. Kisame’s face breaks out into a wide smile.

          “Go for it kid.” Kisame tells him. With that Kisame lifts Naruto from his arm and moves him to his shoulders where Naruto plants his feet and stands up Kisame’s hands securely around his ankles. Naruto raises his hands high in the air and clears his throat. People walking around them stop and stare at the strange sight.

          “I Naruto Uzumaki declare ramen to be the greatest food ever made! Anyone who doesn’t agree can take it up with my kick-ass blue bodyguard Kisame! And fishcakes rule!” Naruto shouts out to the world.

          Kisame is shaking with laughter below him and several people are laughing and pointing at the grinning Naruto his hands still raised in triumph. After a few more seconds Kisame finally lowers Naruto to the ground a little short of breath from laughing so hard while holding another person stable.

          “I like you kid.” Kisame admits still chuckling.

          “Most people find it hard not to.” Naruto replies happily. Naruto had always wanted to do that but none of his friends were tall enough to really give the ambiance he needed to make his declaration and it be mind-blowingly awesome. All it was missing were fireworks in the background. Later he promises himself.

          “Naruto, hey Naruto! Where are you?!” Kiba’s voice shouts out from behind the school fence.

          “Ah, sorry Kisame I gotta go. Next time we meet let’s go for some ramen.” Naruto tells Kisame picking up his backpack.

          “Sure, see you around Naruto.” Kisame tells him with a wave as Naruto dashes back to the school gates to meet Kiba who has just rounded the corner cell phone in hand.

          Naruto runs over to Kiba happy to have possibly made an awesome new friend. Next time they met Naruto would get his number.

          “Naruto how come you didn’t answer my text?” Kiba asks as they walk to his car.

          “Mmm I was busy making a new friend. How come your done so early?” Naruto replies.

           “Oh Hinata found out about Kurenai-sensei punishing me and came to explain. Kurenai-sensei can never say no to Hinata so I was let off with a warning.” Kiba tells him unlocking his car doors.

         “You are one lucky man to have Hinata as a girlfriend.” Naruto says sagely.

         “Hell yeah I am.” Kiba says grinning.

          “So when are you telling Neji?” Naruto asks.

         “Maybe once our second kid is born.” Kiba says seriously.

          Naruto smacks Kiba’s arm as he starts the car.

          “Talk to Gaara, he may be able to help ease this information transfer to Neji with you keeping all your limbs intact.” Naruto advises him.

          “God I hope so.” Kiba groans pitifully as he puts the car in reverse and they start the drive home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the 11th chapter. Sadly many things are happening in my life at this time and it is causing me some mental and physical strain that I do not need or want. Anyway do to a series of events that are still ongoing my updates for this fan-fiction will continue to be unpredictable. I will not stop writing this fan-fiction, it will just take longer for it to get done. On the bright side I will be putting up a completely separate Christmas special fan-fiction for Sasuke/Naruto that I wrote last year for my beloved editor/sister. That will be up before Christmas so please be on the look out for it.


End file.
